Le Ver d'Alexandria
by Juste D
Summary: 7x00... Sentant l'effet, bien avant de le comprendre, il serre les dents. Cela fait des mois et des mois qu'il n'a été avec personne. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne compte même plus. Alors songer encore à se retenir vu qu'il s'est laissé allonger par une fille nue… là, faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de le chercher. "Voilà ce que j'attends de toi..."
1. Chapter 1

_Du sang._

 _Du sang, partout._

 _Sur les draps, sur son linge, sur le matelas._

 _Du sang._

 _Rouge._

 _Vif._

 _Agonisant._

 _En débardeur et pantalon fluide, flottant autour de ses jambes maigres, Emma parvient à sortir dehors,_ _pénétrant dans la brume épaisse et blanchâtre du jour qui se lève. Elle ne sent ni l'humidité, ni le froid la mordre de toutes parts. Elle ne sent que le liquide chaud qui coule à flot le long de ses jambes, de ses pieds nus sur le sol dur, piquant et glacé. Elle avance, sans trop savoir où aller._

 _Mais où qu'elle aille, elle n'y arrivera pas._

 _Elle sent la douleur de ses genoux contre le sol, quand ils plient, sans prévenir, sous elle. La paume de ses mains la brûlent, instantanément, en se claquant violemment à leur tour par terre._

 _Elle n'y arrivera pas cette fois._

 _Elle reprend son souffle, à quatre pattes, à terre. Des mèches ondulées tombent et s'étalent sur le sol, d'autres plus courtes, de toutes les tailles, s'éparpillent autour de sa tête, lui barrant le visage qu'elle relève encore une fois, ne sachant quoi regarder, quoi chercher, quel but viser._

 _Mais elle se recroqueville encore au sol, ouvrant la bouche de souffrance, muette. La douleur lui vrille les entrailles, par vagues, aigües, imparables. Elle sait pourquoi. Elle sait que ce sont les derniers cris d'agonie de l'avenir du monde. Ce n'est qu'un monstre, qu'elle a en elle. Un monstre qui se meurt. Un monstre qui la torture pour la dernière fois. Un monstre qui va sans doute parvenir à l'emmener avec lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul dans son enfer._

 _Emma entend des voix qui s'approchent, alarmées, puis catastrophées. Elle voit des ombres se pencher au dessus d'elle, n'identifiant personne à contre jour sur le ciel laiteux au dessus._

 _Puis sa tête, son corps, se soulèvent sans effort. Seule la douleur de son ventre sourd sans bruit en elle._

 _Emma ouvre faiblement les yeux, sa bouche et son nez viennent se poser contre une épaule, contre une clavicule. Elle n'a plus les pieds au sol et pourtant elle avance, elle recule plutôt. Elle ne peut enlever ses poings serrés de son bas-ventre qui la fait encore souffrir davantage, alors que ses jambes se rapprochent un peu de son abdomen. Elle sert les dents pour ne pas crier. Si le moindre son passe ses lèvres, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra plus s'arrêter de hurler. Alors, pour n'affoler personne, et ne surtout pas céder à la panique, elle doit garder le silence._

 _Elle est à moitié assise. Elle comprend qu'on la porte. Elle connaît la voix, l'odeur,_ _d'Aaron_ _, mais la douleur emplit autant son corps que sa lucidité et elle est incapable de se formuler le nom de celui qui la soulève. En plus, ses yeux ne voient que Daryl qui ralentit son pas_ _sur la route_ _, avant de s'immobiliser, avant de s'éloigner, les bras ballants, face à elle. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui parte loin de lui._

 _Elle n'a pas voulu le réveiller._

 _Il dormait enfin._

 _Elle s'était sans doute aussi assoupie, écartelée par cette douleur aussi subite qu'intolérable._

 _Elle a serré les dents et est sortie le plus silencieusement possible de la pièce, a descendu l'escalier tant bien que mal, appuyée contre le mur. Puis Emma est sortie, telle que, sans prendre de quoi se couvrir, voulant juste sortir, comme pour tenter de fuir cette douleur fulgurante._

 _Mais elle a du faire encore trop de bruit avant de partir._

 _Il ne dort plus._

 _D'abord désolée, déçue de l'avoir éveillé, elle est vite saisie de honte. Il a donc vu l'état du lit. Sinon, il ne serait pas là au milieu de la rue. Il a donc compris… Il a tout compris… C'est obligé. Et c'est pour cette raison sans doute qu'il n'avance plus. Qu'il laisse faire. Qu'il la laisse. Qu'il lui en veut._

 _Le ver meurt. Elle espère cela depuis des semaines, depuis qu'elle se doute. Depuis, elle fait aussi tout pour le tuer. En silence. Dans le noir. Quand ils ne sont que tous les deux. Elle s'est camouflée. Elle s'est éclipsée. Elle a menti. A tous. A lui. Volontairement._

 _Alors c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle._

 _C'est le principal._

 _Même si elle n'y survit pas._

 _Non ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**7x00**_

 _ **Toujours incapable de m'arrêter, voici la suite immédiate de Pas d'Exception… Alors évidemment, c'était avant et pendant la reprise de la saison 7… qui a bien mis tout le monde K-O.**_

 _ **Il y a déjà 8 chapitres à prévoir à partir de celui-ci (même si le Père Noël m'a déjà mis une semaine dans la vue et sa hotte dans la tronche... :)... ce qui explique ce trop long silence depuis le petit prologue : c'est de la faute au gros bonhomme rouge !)... donc jusqu'au 12.02.17 minimum.**_

 _ **Ensuite... on verra. Vous me direz ?**_

 _ **Je mettrai plus ou moins les numéros d'épisodes pour vous situer au fil de l'avancement de l'histoire… et pour ne pas être spoilé non plus, même si je m'efforce de ne pas reprendre de scènes déjà diffusées ou du moins de me positionner "juste à côté du cadre" :)**_

 _ **Bien.**_

 _ **Souvenez vous, Negan a ramené Emma à Alexandria après un petit séjour auprès de lui… tout près, tout près… mais peut être n'a-t-il pas dit son dernier mot.**_

* * *

" _Tu vas le faire… tu vas y arriver... pour moi… pour nous…_ "

Elle ouvre les yeux dans le noir complet. La voix grave résonne encore contre son oreille. Elle reste parfaitement immobile, alerte. Mais le souffle de l'homme s'est évaporé. Elle est seule. Toute seule dans ce noir.

Elle se redresse, descend du lit et sort de la pièce. Elle s'éblouit de la lumière jaillissant de la lampe au dessus de la glace de la salle de bain. Son reflet est fantomatique. Blafard, cerné. Méconnaissable.

Des cheveux sombres sont emmêlés, noués autour de ses doigts qui s'agrippent au bord du lavabo.

Fermant les yeux avec un soupir, elle est encore contre lui. Elle peut encore sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, ses mains sur son corps, sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle sur ses joues, son cou, sur sa nuque. Ses doigts jouant avec ses mèches.  
Alors elle attrape la paire de ciseaux posée sur la commode derrière elle et se retourne à nouveau devant le miroir.

Elle ne tient pas compte de la porte qu'elle entend s'ouvrir dans le couloir et de l'homme qui surgit lentement dans la pièce, la main sur les yeux, ensommeillé.

"Em' qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? maugrée-t-il en luttant contre la luminosité trop forte. Mais arrête, putain !"

Daryl se précipite sur elle en la voyant armée de la paire de ciseaux, tirant sur une épaisse mèche sombre devant elle, s'apprêtant à la couper à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, comme les précédentes qui gisent déjà dans le lavabo devant elle.

"Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?!" luttant pour lui enlever l'outil des mains.

Mais la jeune femme se démène, en silence, n'extériorisant que sa respiration saccadée, se débattant contre l'homme qui tente de l'immobiliser en lui tenant les bras le long du corps, en vain.

"Donne ça, putain ! Regarde ce que tu t'aies fait !" crie le chasseur.

Daryl tourne de force Emma face au miroir, pour qu'elle visualise les cheveux qu'elle a coupés court, très, trop court, ainsi que le petit tas de cheveux sombres déjà formé dans le lavabo.

Mais cela ne semble pas calmer sa rage, alors qu'elle grimace et s'empoigne encore la chevelure à s'arracher des poignées entières.

"Mais tu t'arrêtes !" s'écrit encore l'homme en l'attrapant à bras le corps avant d'enjamber la baignoire, chargé de son fardeau furieux et d'ouvrir grand le robinet.

Le flot froid tombe du pommeau de douche suspendu et les inonde rapidement tous les deux. Emma se débat encore, prisonnière entre le mur et l'homme qui lui lève le visage vers le torrent d'eau sans douceur. Elle suffoque rapidement, cherchant sa respiration, en lui poussant les mains pour se dégager.

Elle se défend encore un instant, puis baisse la tête, laissant couler l'eau sur elle, reprenant son souffle, le regard fixé sur leurs pieds nus dans la baignoire, observant l'eau qui s'évacue rapidement, emmenant sa haine, sa rage. Evacuant sa terreur.

Au bout d'un moment, visiblement calmée, silencieuse et immobile, Daryl coupe l'eau, sort et se sèche rapidement après avoir enlevé sa chemise et son pantalon trempés, gardant un oeil sur son amie. Puis il revient vers elle pour la faire sortir lentement de la baignoire dont elle n'a pas bougé, tremblante, le regard toujours fixé sur ses pieds, ruisselante.

Il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il n'a jamais vraiment pris soin de qui que ce soit. Jamais d'un enfant. Encore moins d'une femme adulte. Il commence par lui essuyer doucement les cheveux trempés, détaillant les mèches raccourcies.

"Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, bordel…" grogne-t-il tout bas, inquiet.

Il sait bien qu'elle ne le porte plus dans son coeur depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. C'était juste avant qu'elle ne décide de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

C'était surtout de sa faute à lui, quand il lui avait parlé comme il n'aurait jamais dû alors qu'elle l'avait sauvé de l'attaque imminente et sournoise d'un rôdeur et qu'elle l'avait soigné avec ses moyens puis ramené à Alexandria sain et sauf.

Dès lors, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé véritablement et elle ne l'avait même plus accepté dans sa maison.

Ensuite, tout avait encore copieusement merdé et il n'avait pu que regarder, impuissant, le van s'éloigner rapidement d'Alexandria, l'emmenant loin d'eux.

Il avait pensé l'avoir perdue à jamais, une seconde fois. Il était alors entré dans son propre Enfer. Convaincu cette fois de ne plus jamais la revoir, parce qu'il avait déjà eu sa seconde chance avec Emma en la retrouvant à Alexandria, longtemps après la clairière.

Mais aussi psychopathe soit-il, Negan a tenu parole et leur a finalement rendu la femme, au bout de quelques jours interminables.

Sauf que depuis son retour, Emma n'est plus vraiment la même.

Il sait qu'elle n'est pas perdue. Juste égarée. Quelque part. Pas très loin.

Ils ignorent ce que ce mégalo lui a fait subir parce qu'elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Et le fait qu'elle soit à nouveau incapable de parler fait redouter le pire au chasseur, puisqu'elle était déjà dans cet état la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Même si Emma n'a jamais évoqué avec lui sa vie d'avant, il l'a signalé à Rick qui n'a pas cessé de l'interroger, plus ou moins patiemment depuis qu'elle a franchi à nouveau le portail métallique de la ville.

Daryl le laisse faire. Il ne sait pas taner les autres. Ce n'est pas son rayon. Il ne veut rien voir ni rien entendre de leurs entrevues. Parce que c'est elle. Surtout parce que c'est elle. Il laisse faire parce que ce qu'elle peut révéler est de toute manière primordial. Primordial, mais Daryl redoute que ce soit surtout indicible. Il craint qu'elle ne puisse le surmonter, cette fois.

Pour lui, et pour l'instant, elle est juste revenue. Et c'est bien le principal. Il veut bien prendre soin d'elle si ça peut l'aider à revenir parmi eux, vers lui. Complètement. Comme avant.

Il se souvient soudain de l'épisode où Maggie et Carol avaient été enlevées par cette Paula de malheur. Carol, elle aussi, en est revenue changée. Même s'il n'a pas su, à l'époque, déchiffrer le gouffre qui s'était creusé entre eux en si peu de temps, ne la retenant pas pour l'écouter, pour tendre un nouveau lien, même fragile.

Mais Carol était forte par définition et il avait toute confiance en elle. Sauf que finalement, ça n'a été que le début de leur fin.

Alors il ne veut pas faire la même erreur avec son amie, là, qui grelotte tout près de lui. Emma n'est pas Carol. Emma a besoin d'aide pour revenir vers lui. Il a besoin d'elle aussi pour parvenir à rester.

.

.

" _Viens par là, ma douce_ "

La voix se remet à résonner dans ses oreilles. L'homme est là, elle le sait, elle voit ses pieds par terre, près des siens. Juste là. Mais Emma n'a pas la force de relever la tête pour lui faire face. Elle est sortie de la douche. Encore. Elle grelotte. Il a du la pousser à l'intérieur, sans doute, ne lui laissant même plus le temps de se dévêtir. Elle réalise qu'elle parvient maintenant à ne plus rien sentir, ni entendre, ni comprendre. Elle s'absente. Elle revient.

Elle sait où ils en sont, là sur le tapis qu'ils trempent tous les deux.

Alors, puisqu'elle est là, maintenant, consciente, elle décide d'accélérer un peu. Ca pourrait lui plaire. Et ça évitera surtout de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau. Alors elle prend les devants et lève son maillot humide et collant par dessus sa tête, soulevant sa masse de cheveux qui retombe en étoile tout autour de ses épaules. Elle frissonne. Mais au moins il ne fait pas mine de vouloir la toucher. Elle se défait de son pantalon de pyjama qu'elle baisse et piétine. La chair de poule la recouvre encore davantage, mais elle sait qu'elle va se réchauffer dans un instant. Elle connaît tant son rituel tellement pervers, si malsain, qui ne rassure que lui. Il va l'attraper et la coller à lui. Elle se réchauffera. Au moins.

Pourtant, l'homme à quelques centimètres d'elle reste immobile et silencieux.

.

.

Daryl hésite un moment, mais prenant son courage, cessant surtout de tergiverser, il va enfin pour approcher ses mains d'Emma quand celle-ci lève son tee-shirt trempé par dessus sa tête, soulevant ses cheveux par le col de l'habit, dénudant son torse.

Il trouvait que vivre à Alexandria durant plusieurs mois lui avait fait du bien. Même s'il ne l'a jamais vue manger un véritable repas digne de ce nom, elle avait repris du poids, indéniablement. Mais là, l'image de la rivière lui saute encore aux yeux. Ses côtes, ses hanches, sont à nouveau terriblement saillantes. Et au delà des cicatrices qui marqueront sa peau dorénavant, de multiples hématomes se sont ajoutés, de toutes les couleurs. Des noirs, arrondis, étalés, sur le bas du ventre principalement. Et puis des plus longs, déjà jaunes, enserrent ses bras, ses flancs, sa poitrine quasi inexistante. Il visualise les coups, toutes les zones où les doigts du grand homme a pris l'habitude de l'attraper, de la serrer, trop fort. Il n'a pas de mot pour exprimer l'horreur qui se répand lentement dans ses veines en voyant l'état physique pitoyable de son amie.

Elle piétine son pantalon et ses jambes ne sont pas en meilleure forme. Les os de ses genoux sont encore plus marqués sous la peau blanchâtre, les muscles fins de ses cuisses ont perdu le peu de rondeur qu'ils avaient gagnée. Daryl serre les dents et les poings de rage, restant immobile, suffoqué.

.

.

" _C'est pas mal comme ça non plus…_ "

Confirmation. Ca lui plait visiblement qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Ok. elle va prendre les choses en main. Elle ne peut retenir un léger soupir qui lui soulève les épaules.

Sans lever la tête vers lui, elle glisse ses doigts froids sous l'élastique du caleçon de l'homme devant elle et l'attire avec elle.

Derrière elle, qui la suit, elle l'entend ricaner doucement. Elle continue à le guider vers la chambre, au bout du couloir, plongée dans le noir. Comme il a fait maintes fois avec elle auparavant, elle le fait à son tour passer devant elle et le pousse pour qu'il tombe, le dos sur le matelas.

La pièce n'est pas totalement plongée dans le noir, la lumière de la salle de bain restée allumée pénètre dans la chambre par la porte qu'il a laissée ouverte. Si ça lui plait de regarder, pourquoi pas. De toute manière, elle espère bien s'absenter dans quelques minutes.

Pour l'instant, il faut encore qu'ils s'installent pour la nuit. Il faut qu'il soit tranquille et qu'il dorme. Pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver au moins seule et hors de sa vigilance permanente.

" _Grimpe, ma douce…_ " dit la voix grave.

.

.

Daryl tressaille quand il sent les doigts frais de la jeune femme s'approcher de son nombril et l'attirer à elle par la taille de son caleçon. Interloqué, il la suit, sans un mot, tendu. Elle passe devant lui, le guidant toujours par son élastique, tandis qu'ils rebroussent chemin dans le couloir, vers sa chambre. Il fixe la masse de ses cheveux cascadant jusqu'au bas de son dos, quelques mèches courtes rebiquant déjà à hauteur de ses épaules. D'autres hématomes sombres apparaissent sur l'arrière de ses bras, sur ses reins. Mais il n'ose pas la toucher, lui dégager les cheveux pour évaluer l'ampleur de ses stigmates. Il se contente de la suivre docilement, ne comprenant pas encore le but de ce comportement encore inédit entre eux.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne dorment plus dans le même lit, et cela fait autant qu'il n'a même pas passé le seuil de cette pièce. Il occupe la chambre mitoyenne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de garder une oreille sur le sommeil très agité de sa voisine. Alors il se laisse encore surprendre quand elle le pousse littéralement contre le lit défait où il tombe à la renverse sur le matelas. Il la fixe alors qu'elle s'approche et grimpe à califourchon sur lui, sans la moindre gêne visible, s'asseyant un instant sur lui, le dominant en silence. Malgré le contre-jour, il se rend compte qu'elle ne le regarde pas, les yeux constamment baissés, ses mèches lui barrent le visage mais elle agit mécaniquement, exécutant comme un rituel maintes fois répété.

Elle se penche ensuite sur lui, s'étendant, se recroquevillant comme pour tenir toute entière sur lui, leurs bassins l'un sur l'autre.

Daryl reste immobile, la laissant faire, tendu à l'extrême alors qu'elle s'allonge littéralement sur lui, leurs ventres se collant l'un à l'autre, se réchauffant à vitesse grand V. Elle l'oblige encore à mêler ses jambes aux siennes, comme pour être immobilisée, prisonnière volontaire, de son étreinte. Puis elle prend ses bras qu'elle pose autour d'elle, maladroitement, avant de replier ses membres sous elle, la tête posée sur le côté sur son torse.

Daryl attend encore un instant qu'elle termine son manège.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi le souvenir du pick-up lui envahit à nouveau la mémoire sans prévenir. Il la revoit s'agiter, virer, tourner. Il revoit son sourire à quelques centimètres de son nez, avant qu'elle ne se retourne sans prévenir pour venir se dandiner contre lui. Souvenir si léger finalement, malgré la gêne qu'il a pu éprouver à ce moment là, si plein de lumière.

Alors dans la pénombre, un sourire triste lui fend le visage tandis qu'il ferme les yeux et étreint la créature qui repose sur lui maintenant. Celle qui remue sur lui, là, n'est pas la même, plus calme, moins spontanée, tellement résignée et soumise.

Une des mains de l'homme se pose naturellement sur la tête brune. Ses doigts touchent la longue cicatrice devenue plus lisse. Quelques fils se sont défaits d'eux-mêmes visiblement. Son index frôle doucement toute la longueur de la marque, à la recherche de la couture qui pourrait rester, pour finir par envelopper la mâchoire mince de la jeune femme immobile, les doigts tombant sur sa nuque tiède, à nouveau à leur place, où il trouve comme un genre de réconfort.

Pensant qu'elle a fini de prendre place, espérant qu'elle finisse par s'assoupir, Daryl sent encore la femme remuer doucement.

Sentant l'effet, bien avant de le comprendre, il serre les dents.

Cela fait des mois et des mois qu'il n'a été avec personne. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne compte même plus. Alors songer encore à se retenir vu qu'il s'est laissé allonger par une fille nue... faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de le chercher.

Comme si elle a pu entendre sa pensée, Emma cesse enfin de remuer sur lui.

"Voilà ce que j'attends de toi..."

Daryl ouvre les yeux en entendant les mots graves.

Il sait qu'il n'a pas rêvé.

Il sait surtout qu'il n'a rien dit.

* * *

 _ **Merci pour vos premières reviews sur le prologue, en espérant vous retrouver la semaine prochaine :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Voilà ce que j'attends de toi…_ " lui dit-il.

Elle sent à nouveau sa main autour de son oreille gauche, ses doigts courant sur sa cicatrice et envahissant l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle sent surtout la chaleur de son ventre dont le mouvement de respiration lent et régulier éveille encore bien facilement la virilité de l'homme sous elle.

" _Tu dois être là quand j'ai envie de toi…_ " reprend la voix grave contre son oreille.

Mais elle s'immobilise. Le jour n'est même pas levé. Et les bras autour d'elle la réchauffent comme promis. Peut être qu'il va consentir à la laisser un peu tranquille, au moins encore un petit moment, alors qu'elle se sent chavirer dans une somnolence tiède.

" _Tu dois surtout éliminer le ver d'Alexandria…_ "

.

.

Daryl écoute, incrédule.

Emma murmure d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaît pas. Si basse, si grave, comme étrangère, possédée.

Et sa dernière affirmation lui fait froid dans le dos, tuant instantanément tout l'effet, pourtant bientôt incontrôlable, qu'elle peut lui faire.

Par gestes lents, il ramène la couette vers eux avant de décaler Emma à côté de lui et de l'envelopper dans la grande couverture. Dans la lueur extérieure, il découvre son visage détendu, les yeux clos, comme assoupie.

Pourtant c'est bien elle qui prononce ces mots. C'est bien elle qui fait des phrases cohérentes même s'il a du mal à les entendre. Alors la gardant tout près de lui, il tente sa chance.

"Qui est le ver d'Alexandria… ?"

Emma fronce les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos. La voix a changé, mais elle est toujours là, dans son oreille, tout contre elle.

" _Tu dois t'occuper du ver d'Alexandria, ma douce… pour nous_.

\- Que dois tu faire au ver d'Alexandria… ma douce…" répète Daryl.

Il retient un frisson de dégoût de devoir abuser son amie, mais il comprend qu'il n'a pas le choix, pour la survie du groupe.

La même voix…différente. Mais Emma, soudain, comprend pourquoi. Le grand homme l'interroge. Aucun doute. Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oublie pas. Il joue un genre de jeu de rôle, ça doit l'amuser. Ce serait bien son genre, tordu qu'il est. Mais c'est quand même lui. Elle n'a qu'à lui montrer qu'elle a bien compris, lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre.

"L'éliminer… répond-elle de bonne volonté.

\- Eliminer qui ?

\- Le ver…

\- Pour qui ?

\- Pour toi, mon amour…

\- Qui suis-je ?

\- Mon amour…

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Negan…

\- Qui est le ver d'Alexandria ?

\- Rick Grimes…

\- Que dois tu faire au ver ?

\- L'éliminer d'Alexandria

\- Le feras-tu ?

\- Oui

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour mon amour

\- Quand ?

\- Avant que tu ne viennes me chercher

\- Quand dois-je venir ?

\- Dans quelques jours… j'espère…

\- Combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Qui va venir te chercher ?

\- Toi

\- Qui suis-je ?

\- Mon amour…

\- Qui es tu ?

\- Je suis Negan…"

Daryl est mortifié. Les questions lui sont venues naturellement. Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à ces réponses. Il ne croit définitivement pas à ces conneries de démons surnaturels possédant des gens. Mais il croit à la manipulation mentale. Il pense comprendre, du moins entrevoir, tout ce que Negan a infligé à son amie.

Il ressert son étreinte autour d'elle, serrant les dents de colère et retenant ses mots, en attendant le jour.

Son corps est enfin réchauffé. Elle a dû répondre correctement à toutes ses questions parce qu'il semble disposé à la laisser s'endormir un moment, l'ayant faite glisser sur le matelas, lui permettant de prendre une position plus confortable et naturelle. Il l'a même recouverte, une première. Même s'il la garde toujours dans son étreinte, celle-ci semble différente, moins pesante.

Elle ne peut lutter davantage et sombre dans le sommeil, profitant de ces instants qu'il consent à lui donner.

.

.

"Je te dis que c'est toi qu'il veut !" s'écrit encore Daryl levant les bras au ciel.

Il ne sait plus comment convaincre son ami.

"Elle ne peut rien contre moi, Daryl…

\- Je sais ce qu'elle a dit !

\- Tu sais surtout ce qu'elle était en train de te faire ! moqueur.

\- Elle somnolait à moitié !

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi pervers mon vieux…

\- Mais putain… ! J'te dis qu'il lui a retourné l'cerveau ! Il l'a programmée pour qu'elle s'en prenne à toi !

\- Alors dis moi quand ? que j'me fasse beau…

\- Elle en sait rien… penaud

\- Dis moi alors comment ? Que j'équilibre ma force...

\- J'en sais rien… j'ai pas pensé à lui d'mander !

\- Alors on va la laisser venir ta minette, d'accord ?" lui souriant gentiment en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Il l'entend faire quelques pas dans son dos, soupirant de découragement. Il a attendu des heures entières avant que le jour se lève et qu'il puisse voir le flic. Et le moment venu, celui-ci ne l'a pas pris une seconde au sérieux.

"Emma…"

Daryl se retourne vers la rue, toujours planté sur le seuil de la porte 101, où l'a reçu Rick, qu'il entend saluer la jeune femme qui s'éloigne rapidement vers le nord.

Intrigué de sa direction, Daryl lui emboîte le pas, à distance. Il la voit entrer dans le jardin d'une de ces maisons inhabitées. Il réalise qu'il n'est sans doute même jamais venu jusqu'à cette limite de la ville. Emma fait le tour de la bâtisse et disparaît au coin du mur. Daryl entre à son tour. Mais arrivé à l'extrémité de la maison, sans surprise, il se retrouve une nouvelle fois en joue du 357. Ces histoires de jardin sont devenues visiblement un jeu entre eux, qui va sans doute finir par être mortel.

"Tu veux encore tenter ta chance ?" demande-t-il bien plus provocateur et en colère qu'il n'aurait pourtant pensé.

Elle baisse son arme, le regard noir, se dirigeant vers son aire de jeu improvisée.

"C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?" découvre Daryl

La jeune femme ne lui répond pas et s'applique à tirer, touchant la première canette qu'elle vise.

"Je sais qu'tu peux parler Emma…" lâche-t-il en se plantant à côté d'elle, regardant les cibles, ne se laissant pas impressionner.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, tandis qu'il la regarde.

" _Alors dégage !_ " articule-t-elle sans qu'un son ne sorte, montrant sa bouche d'un doigt, avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Tu peux toujours t'brosser chérie…" regardant à nouveau devant lui, croisant les bras.

Poussant un soupir sonore, elle remet le semi automatique à hauteur de la tête de l'homme qui tourne encore le regard vers elle.

"T'as vraiment que ça comme argument, Terreur ?" demande-t-il presqu'amusé.

Dans une respiration, il parvient à dévier ses deux bras tendus devant lui, qu'il désarme, la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour lui tenir les poignets relevés très haut dans son dos, la tenant étroitement contre lui.

Il se penche à son oreille, tandis qu'il la sent se cambrer sous la douleur de ses bras tenus de sa poigne de fer.

"Vas-y ! Engueule moi ! Traite moi ! Je t'écoute… fais toi plaisir... murmure-t-il à son oreille. T'es p't être une vraie caïd avec un rôdeur… Mais Rick ne te fera pas de cadeau… et moi non plus."

Fronçant encore les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle se dégage tandis qu'il la laisse se retourner pour lui faire face.

" _Quoi ?!_ " articule-t-elle.

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi j'cause, te fais pas plus conne que t'es…"

Emma lui envoie une claque retentissante sur le bras avant de secouer la tête, signifiant encore son incompréhension.

"Dis moi ce qui s'est passé avec l'aut' connard..." somme le chasseur, à bout d'argument lui aussi.

Il voit le regard d'Emma s'emplir de surprise, de terreur aussi, mais surtout de lumière.

" _Pas toi"_ articule-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais que Rick te tane avec tout un tas de questions… tendant les bras vers elle, se voulant conciliant.

 _\- Je peux pas_ … avant de baisser la tête.

\- Je t'pose pas de question. Dis moi juste… les choses…" sentant à nouveau la gêne lui serrer la gorge.

Mais Emma recule en secouant la tête, et s'enfuit en courant.

En formulant tout haut cette demande, Daryl se demande s'il est vraiment capable d'entendre ses réponses. Alors en la voyant détaler, il prend le temps de pousser un soupir avant de s'élancer à sa suite.

Une fois dans la rue, il réalise qu'elle a pris plus d'avance qu'il n'aurait cru. De toute manière, il sait d'avance où elle court se réfugier.

Arrivé devant la maison 101, il ralentit sa course pour entrer dans la maison de son amie. Mais son regard est attiré par un mouvement bien au delà, après le virage à angle droit de la rue. Il distingue Emma qui court toujours la-bas.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous, putain ?!" maugrée-t-il en se remettant à courir.

Il accélère encore quand il la voit en train d'ouvrir le portail de la ville. Il rage surtout que personne ne soit là pour l'en empêcher.

"Emma !" l'appelle-t-il en courant.

Mais la jeune femme ne tient pas compte de son appel.

Il a encore quelques mètres à parcourir alors qu'elle referme le grillage sur elle, lui offrant son joli sourire et son petit majeur levé à son attention, avant de s'évader encore à travers les arbres.

"Reviens bordel ! Où tu vas comme ça ?!" crie encore le chasseur en ouvrant à nouveau le portail. Y a personne pour monter la garde ici ?!" gronde-t-il tandis que Gabriel accourt pour le seconder.

En voyant l'homme de foi arriver vers lui, il évalue son équipement et, passablement agacé, il ouvre à nouveau le grand panneau.

"File moi ton arme, tendant la main vers l'homme noir. " attrapant le beretta qu'il passe à sa ceinture.

Il délaisse le portail pour s'élancer vers le bois bordant la muraille.

"Et fais toi remplacer quand tu vas pisser, bordel de merde !"

Le chasseur reprend sa course à travers bois, apercevant rapidement la jeune femme courant toujours, zigzaguant entre les troncs pales.

Qu'est ce qui lui prend de sortir de la ville ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle veut prouver en faisant ça ? Est ce qu'il l'a vraiment vexée en remettant en cause sa capacité à se défendre seule contre des rôdeurs ? Il ne voulait que la faire réagir… mais pas comme ça.

Est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment partir, en fait ? Le psycho lui a peut être lavé les méninges bien plus profondément qu'il ne pense. Même si Rick ne semble pas du tout convaincu par sa théorie. Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas entendue parler, cette nuit. La voix n'était pas celle d'Emma. Pas vraiment du moins. C'était flippant, sans mentir.

Et si elle courait le retrouver, lui ?!

Peut être que sa petite ingérence nocturne a déclenché quelque chose chez Emma qui l'oblige à changer ses plans meurtriers contre le flic. Au risque de mettre sa propre vie en jeu si elle n'a pas exécuté le souhait du détraqué à la batte.

Tout à ses pensées, Daryl réalise qu'il ne distingue plus le mouvement de la veste en jean bleue entre les troncs d'arbres gris. Alors il ralentit, l'inquiétude pour Emma surpassant l'agacement contre lui-même, même la fureur contre le psychopathe.

"Emma, c'est bon, j'ai plus envie d'jouer…sors de là..." s'obligeant à hausser le ton pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, continuant à avancer rapidement, à l'aveuglette.

Par réflexe, il pose sa main sur son torse, ne trouvant pas la sangle de son arbalète sous ses doigts. Il pose son autre main sur l'étui de son long couteau à sa taille et dégaine le 92FS que Gabriel lui a cédé.

.

.

Emma est essoufflée et ses yeux trouvent ce gros tronc couché au sol, parfait.

Elle l'enjambe avant de s'asseoir, trouvant juste à côté une grande malle métallique. Du genre de celles de l'armée. Amusée, elle ouvre le couvercle.

" _Mon ange…_ " articule-t-elle avec un sourire.

Parmi les barres chocolatées, elle sort une des bandes dessinées et la feuillette en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

"... envie d'jouer… sors de là" la voix de Daryl résonne plus proche.

 _\- Viens m'chercher mon p'tit bonhom_ … pense-t-elle en levant la tête.

Elle n'a entendu aucun craquement, aucun grognement. Le cadavre est pourtant bien en face d'elle à quelques mètres. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue non plus, mais ils se détectent mutuellement avec son mouvement de tête.

Elle repose le magazine dans la caisse et prend encore le temps de refermer le couvercle, ne voulant pas risquer de détériorer le trésor de Carl.

Le rôdeur a fait quelques pas hésitants vers elle tandis qu'elle se lève, braquant le long canon sur la tête dodelinante. Bon exercice. Le coup part et son écho se répète à travers les troncs. Quelle merde ce silencieux !

"Emma !" entend elle encore derrière elle

\- _Shit… !_ " continuant à avancer sur le nouveau corps ambulant qui se présente encore juste devant elle.

D'où sortent-ils tous, là ?!

Ils ont sans doute été attirés par les braillements de Daryl. Et son coup de feu ne va pas les encourager à continuer leur mieux. Elle est sortie pour se secouer un peu, pour mettre en pratique ses heures de tirs. Pour fuir Daryl surtout. Mais il est encore collé à ses basques visiblement.

Pas grave, elle va lui démontrer qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui, qu'il faut qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Il ne semble pas comprendre qu'elle n'est plus la même, qu'elle a viré poison. Mais il ne comprend rien à rien. Il est même revenu dormir dans sa maison ! Il n'a pas été jusqu'à occuper son lit. Mais elle sait qu'il est dans les murs, à portée de voix. Elle aurait du le sortir dès la première nuit, mais elle était tellement loin, tellement épuisée. Il faudra qu'elle parvienne à être ferme. Le plus tôt possible. Pour son bien. Pour lui.

D'abord, le rôdeur qui s'approche encore.

Emma prend le temps de regarder rapidement autour d'elle, réalisant qu'elle était seule dans la zone une minute auparavant et que là, ils surgissent de partout. Elle remet son 357 dans son holster. Elle sera plus efficace avec sa lame et il y aura peut être moins de piques assiettes à sa petite sauterie improvisée.

Son bras se plante dans la tempe du rodeur en face d'elle quand elle sent un poids se poser sur son dos, puis une tête qui s'approche de son oreille gauche, vite suivie par une intolérable pestilence.

De dégoût, Emma attrape la tête de sa main gauche, pivotant rapidement sur elle-même pour essayer de le déséquilibrer, sans succès. Tenant la tête morte contre la sienne, la maintenant une seconde immobile, le temps que sa lame vienne se planter dans l'oeil du cadavre grâce à sa main droite, tandis qu'elle sent les dents glacées sur poser tout sur son cou.

En même temps, ses yeux découvrent une autre rôdeuse face à elle, tout prêt, qui suivait celui qu'elle a déjà sur le dos.

"Hey ! Laidron !" entend-elle.

Elle voit la femme morte tourner encore la tête, attirée par la voix rauque derrière elle.

Emma se fige, regardant la tête aux cheveux longs et gris tourner encore sur elle-même, lui faisant à nouveau face, le visage en charpie.

Elle sent une pluie tiède et lourde sur son visage, alors qu'elle cligne des yeux dans un réflexe.

Une inspiration, et la panique prend à nouveau le contrôle. Elle fait un pas en arrière pour s'enfuir encore, mais elle s'empêtre avec les jambes du mort qu'elle maintient toujours contre elle, dans son dos, et tombe à la renverse, s'étalant sur le corps putride dans des craquements d'os et de tissus humides, décomposés et puants.

La cime des arbres emplit son champ de vision, son bras gauche toujours replié, les doigts immobilisés, emmêlés dans les cheveux de la tête du rôdeur à côté d'elle.


	4. Chapter 4

En entendant le coup de feu, Daryl a rapidement situé et rejoint Emma qu'il a trouvée aux prises avec plusieurs rôdeurs. Une femme avançait lentement derrière son amie tandis qu'elle plantait un homme penché sur elle, pivotant sur elle-même.

Vu la résonance insoupçonnée des bois, sans réfléchir, il a rangé son beretta et a attrapé le premier morceau de bois digne de ce nom, allongeant d'autant son envergure, et l'a fait valser sur la tête de la femme aux cheveux blancs devant lui, attirant son attention au préalable.

Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de force à mettre pour éclater le visage de la rôdeuse qui s'est balancé en direction d'Emma, l'éclaboussant copieusement au visage et sur le corps.

Une fois la rôdeuse tombée à terre devant lui, Daryl a enfin vue son amie. L'expression stupéfaite, le visage maculé, la terreur, la panique pure la saisissant à vue d'oeil, tenant toujours la tête du mort contre son cou, comme savourant le baiser amoureux d'un amant transi.

Il voit Emma reculer et tomber à la renverse, écrasant le corps pourri en s'étalant à terre.

C'est sa chance.

Il s'approche en quelques foulées rapides et l'observe d'abord sans un mot.

On dirait un monstre à deux têtes. L'oeil de droite est vitreux, définitivement mort, et son voisin a une lame plantée jusqu'à la garde. Ceux de gauche ne vont pas beaucoup mieux, complètement perdus, fixant le ciel, le visage couvert de matière rouge, figé dans un masque de terreur.

Daryl se laisse tomber à genoux, à califourchon sur son amie, en état de choc évident, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, se mettant en face d'elle, penché.

"Reviens ma douce…" commence-t-il froidement, serrant la mâchoire à s'en faire mal.

.

.

Emma a du mal à respirer. Le ciel, _seul le ciel est réel_ , se convainc-t-elle.

Une ombre, puis un poids sur elle, sur son bassin, des mains tièdes et pesantes sur ses épaules l'immobilisent. Elle tourne la tête sur sa droite, tant l'odeur sur sa gauche est insoutenable.

"Reviens ma douce… la même voix la fait frémir cette fois.

\- Je suis là… murmure-t-elle.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Lucille…

\- Qui es-tu ?!

\- Abigail… dit-elle plus fort.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Lucille a encore tué Abigail… ! crie Emma, luttant pour se redresser, battant des jambes, faiblement et en vain.

\- Je suis là… ma douce…"

La voix est plus proche, elle sent le souffle de l'homme sur elle, sur son oreille, tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux, de toutes ses forces. Pourvu qu'il cesse de la harceler. Elle veut juste s'en aller. Elle n'a plus envie de jouer. Elle n'a plus envie de bien répondre.

Mais l'homme en noir reprend alors qu'elle garde les yeux clos. Elle entend des pas au dessus de sa tête. Sans doute Simon. Sans doute sa prochaine punition. Si elle continue à ne pas répondre correctement. Mais pourquoi Lucille a-t-elle exécuté Abby une _seconde_ fois ?!

.

.

Daryl entend des pas approcher. Il redresse la tête et aperçoit Rick se frayer un chemin parmi les arbres, ralentissant en découvrant les cadavres gisant un peu partout. Le flic l'interroge du regard, penchant la tête en observant la situation : la position du chasseur toujours à califourchon sur son amie et sur le rôdeur sous elle. Le flic se demande ce qu'il est en train d'interrompre.

Mais Daryl fixe à nouveau Emma. Rick tombe bien.

"Que dois tu faire ? reprend le chasseur regardant le profil de son amie.

-..."

Daryl lève la tête vers le flic, frustré. Elle a parlé, la seconde d'avant, c'est pas vrai !

"Que dois-tu faire au ver d'Alexandria… ma douce…" répète-t-il.

La jeune femme pousse un soupir.

"L'éliminer… dit-elle platement.

\- Eliminer qui ? continue Daryl en voyant le regard du flic se figer en entendant la voix d'Emma.

\- Le ver…

\- Qui est le ver d'Alexandria ?

\- Rick Grimes…"

Daryl lève les yeux vers le flic qui s'agite au-dessus d'eux. Il lève une main, doigts écartés, vers Rick en le voyant dégainer son colt et le pointer sur le front de la jeune femme au sol.

"Que dois tu faire au ver ?

\- L'éliminer d'Alexandria

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Lucille…"

Daryl secoue la tête.

\- Non… Qui es-tu ?

\- Abigail."

Le chasseur regarde le flic qui fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il hausse les épaules, ne comprenant pas davantage. Mais le barbu garde toujours son arme braquée.

"Qui es-tu ma douce ?

" Je suis Negan…

" Pour qui dois tu éliminer le ver ?

" Pour toi…"

Les deux hommes se regardent.

.

.

Emma garde les yeux clos en martelant les mots.

" _Je suis Negan_ "

Elle n'est certainement pas Negan mais n'a pas non plus la force de le hurler.

" _Pour toi_ "

Toujours lui. Rien que lui. Elle veut tellement qu'il n'ait jamais existé, jamais empli sa vie, jamais envahi sa tête, jamais violé sa chair, jamais rempli son ventre. Pour que cela soit, il faut que tout s'arrête, qu'elle ne soit plus que néant. Elle ne voit plus d'autre solution.

"Qui suis-je ?"

Emma ouvre les yeux. Elle ne peut pas en finir dans l'immédiat. Mais elle peut donner ses propres réponses. Peut être qu'ainsi elle sera un peu libérée, même une seule seconde, libre de ses mouvements et ainsi pouvoir tout arrêter. Plus personne ne souffrira, plus personne n'aura honte de son existence, ni Rick, ni Daryl. Ni même Lisa. Et elle ne verra jamais Negan revenir.

Les yeux ouverts, elle tourne la tête lentement, faisant entrer Daryl dans son champ de vision. Penché sur elle, elle a du mal à discerner la teinte de ses yeux parmi toutes les mèches noires qui lui envahissent le visage, pourtant juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il répète encore et encore sa question. Elle a tardé à répondre, ayant du chemin à parcourir pour venir jusqu'à lui.

"Qui suis-je ?

\- Mon amour… le fixant, tellement convaincue.

\- Le feras-tu ?"

Elle décale son regard vers Rick qu'elle voit au dessus d'elle, le visage à l'envers, mais terriblement froid, concentré, déterminé, le canon de son arme entre eux deux.

"Non

\- … quoi ?"

Daryl parait enfin déstabilisé. Sa première réponse ne l'a pas fait broncher, mais celle-ci semble avoir plus de poids. Pas de souci.

Du moment qu'il la laisse se redresser et dégainer son 357.

.

.

Daryl se tend un peu en voyant Emma tourner lentement la tête vers lui. Elle a les yeux ouverts. Tellement oranges.

Il n'a pas modifié ses deux dernières questions. Et pourtant, il a la sensation intime qu'elle n'y a pas donné les mêmes réponses que la nuit dernière. Evidemment, elle vient de dire qu'elle n'exécutera plus son plan avant l'arrivée de son psychopathe de manipulateur. Mais Rick reste toujours vigilant au dessus de leurs têtes.

"Emma ? demande-t-il, hésitant, fixant le regard clair de son amie sous lui.

\- Daryl ?" répond elle, sur le même ton, de sa voix douce, tenant son regard.

Il se redresse, ôtant les mains de ses épaules, comme électrocuté.

Il la regarde qui tourne la tête vers le crâne toujours blotti contre elle. Elle dégage ses doigts des cheveux dégoûtants du cadavre sous elle, allant les essuyer sur sa cuisse, alors que le chasseur est toujours assis sur elle.

"Pardon… dit-elle, réalisant qu'elle n'a pas la main posée sur sa propre jambe.

\- Em', putain… !" s'écrit Daryl agrippant sa veste pour la redresser et l'attirer contre lui, l'enlaçant trop fort, trop spontanément.

Il a identifié immédiatement sa voix, sa _vraie_ voix, gentille, douce et calme. Il a reconnu aussi sa manie de s'excuser de tout, de demander perpétuellement pardon même d'exister.

Emma se retrouve le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de Daryl, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court, assise sur un rôdeur, enserrée dans les bras du chasseur. Elle sent sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il imprime encore un léger balancement d'avant en arrière, comme pour bercer un petit enfant agité. Mais elle est calme, comme jamais. Elle se laisse faire, parce qu'elle est bien là, bien mieux que depuis des semaines entières. Aller, encore une seconde. Elle le repoussera dans une minute.

Puis il s'écarte de lui-même, se remet sur ses pieds avant de l'aider à se lever à son tour en lui tendant la main qu'elle saisit.

Elle sent l'humidité du corps pourri qui a imbibé tout le dos de sa veste et de son pantalon, alors que Daryl semble davantage intéressé à l'examiner.

Il passe doucement sa main sur son visage moucheté de sang et de matière morte, dégageant encore ses mèches défaites, à la recherche d'une plaie éventuelle.

"Ca va… murmure-t-elle, repoussant doucement sa main, faisant un pas en arrière pour gagner en espace vital.

\- C'est bon là, j'vous dérange pas, vous deux ?!"

Emma voit le regard de Daryl s'élever au dessus de sa tête tandis qu'elle se retourne à son tour.

"C'est bon Rick, tu vois bien qu'elle ne va pas s'en prendre à toi..." commence Daryl.

Elle découvre le flic la tenant toujours en joue de son colt argenté.

"Il a raison, Daryl… dit la femme en baissant la tête.

\- Quoi ? incrédule

\- Faut qu'elle parte… décrète Rick.

\- Quoi ?! répète Daryl en tournant encore la tête vers l'homme qui baisse son arme.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester, catégorique.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!" faisant un nouveau pas vers le flic.

Emma n'écoute pas la conversation des deux hommes dont elle s'écarte, leur tournant le dos, après avoir récupéré et essuyé son couteau de la tête du mort à ses pieds.

Elle est libre de ses mouvements, enfin. C'est l'occasion. Elle y est arrivée. Elle sait qu'ils sauront tenir tête à Negan quand il reviendra. Elle leur fait toute confiance. Ils n'ont pas le choix de toute manière.

Elle se retourne encore pour regarder ses deux amis se chamailler, tandis qu'elle glisse sa main sous sa veste.

Baissant la tête, regardant ses doigts qui trouvent la crosse de son arme à laquelle ils s'accrochent. Elle sent quelques rares mèches restées sèches voler autour de son visage, hachurant son champ de vision.

L'hésitation l'envahit. Est-elle si courageuse que ça ? Si brave pour se donner la mort juste là, sans cérémonie ? Si désespérée, sans plus aucune raison pour rester en vie ? Alors qu'elle vient elle-même de mettre un prénom sur ses propres sentiments ?

"C'est définitif, Daryl" statue Rick en passant près de la jeune femme.

Elle relève les yeux et suit son regard de glace qui la dépasse et s'éloigne derrière elle, sans un mot, sans la moindre expression.

Elle sait qu'il a raison. Elle sait qu'il a son groupe à protéger. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle n'est plus fiable, même pour elle-même.

Toute à son néant, elle ne perçoit pas tout de suite Daryl qui s'est approché, regardant au-delà d'elle, le flic qui a disparu parmi les arbres.

"T'inquiète… je vais lui parler… maugrée-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

\- Il a raison Daryl… Je l'ai ouvertement menacé, répète-t-elle.

\- Mais put'... ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ?! Tu vas vraiment l'buter ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclame-t-elle, levant les bras d'impuissance.

\- Alors ! Tu lui as pas assez démontré que t'étais fiable ?! Faut qu'il arrête d'être con aussi !

\- Daryl…" soupire-t-elle.

Elle réalise qu'il vient d'utiliser exactement le même terme auquel elle a pensé la minute d'avant, et qu'elle s'en situe à l'exact opposé.

"Ne sont-ils pas mignons nos deux p'tits amoureux ?!" s'écrit quelqu'un derrière le chasseur.

Les deux amis se fixent en reconnaissant instantanément la voix, venue encore de la même nuit de cauchemar.

.

.

Daryl sent le canon glacé se poser sur le côté gauche de son cou alors qu'il ne voit que les yeux oranges d'Emma à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Tout son corps se tend. Tout son esprit se liquéfie. Seul l'instinct prend subitement le dessus.

Sans que l'homme derrière ne puisse riposter, il s'approche encore davantage de la jeune femme, au point de sentir son corps contre le sien, camouflant ainsi le beretta qu'il glisse à sa hanche, sous le pan de sa veste. Puis, sans cesser de la fixer, sans plus réfléchir non plus, il prend délicatement le visage de son amie entre ses mains, voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller encore davantage quand il se penche rapidement vers elle. Il a loupé la première occasion, dans le pick-up, celle-ci est peut être la dernière.

Et tant pis si ça déclenche le tir du canon contre sa carotide.

.

.

Emma se laisse totalement déborder, tout va encore si vite.

Elle sent Daryl tout contre elle, trifouillant quelque chose sur le côté de sa hanche, puis venir tenir son visage entre ses mains, comme elle ne l'a jamais vu faire.

Ses gestes inhabituels lui hurlent une nouvelle fois l'urgence de leur situation. Mais elle ne voit que ses yeux, si clairs soudain, à travers ses mèches sombres. Elle ne le voit que se pencher vers elle en silence. Elle ne sent que son souffle sur sa lèvre supérieure.

"Aller, c'est bon… On se casse maintenant, mon gars…"

Daryl recule violemment alors qu'Emma voit une main agripper son épaule et le tirer loin d'elle.

Ses doigts perdent la chemise à carreaux qu'ils tenaient pourtant d'eux-même.

Elle regarde deux hommes emmener le chasseur de force, l'un préparant déjà le sac de tissu.

"Emmène moi à sa place, Simon ! s'écrit la jeune femme désespérée.

\- La p'tite souris ! découvre le géant. Je n'avais même pas vu que c'était toi ! révèle-t-il, amusé en s'approchant d'elle, la retenant d'un bras en travers de son buste, l'empêchant d'avancer vers son ami.

\- Je veux voir Negan ! Faut que je le voie ! se permet-elle d'exiger.

\- Désolé mais cette fois, il veut ton homme des bois. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour te rappeler que t'as un boulot à faire… maintenant, je peux te filer une autre corvée si tu veux… passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, se tripotant déjà la moustache.

\- Fous moi la paix Simon… recule Emma.

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu crois qu'ça pourrait contrarier ton chevelu là ?! Aaah ! faisant mine de comprendre. Tu lui as pas dit la p'tite pute que t'es, en fait ?! Attends, on peut lui montrer…"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Simon bouscule encore Emma, la guidant à reculons vers un gros tronc d'arbre. Il attrape alors sa veste et la soulève sans mal, pour la caler entre son grand corps et le bois rectiligne.

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai davantage envie de défoncer ton p'tit cul ou ta grande gueule… menace-t-il, lui soufflant sa mauvaise haleine dans la figure.

\- La touche pas, enculé ! entend-elle Daryl protester.

\- Comme tu préfères… du moment que tu le relâches… consent-elle, ne lâchant pas le regard de l'homme des années 70 trop proche d'elle.

\- T'as vu mon pote ?! s'écrit-il, tournant légèrement la tête pour s'adresser au chasseur. Elle dit même pas non ! Quand j'te dis que c'est une sale petite pute…" rit-il encore.

Il reporte à nouveau son attention sur sa prisonnière, se penchant encore un peu plus près d'elle.

"C'est pourtant ce que tu mériterais : un bon coup d'bourre…" crache-t-il.

Il la décolle sans douceur de l'arbre avant de la poser à nouveau à terre.

"Si j'avais su que je te retrouverai là, j'aurai prévu plus de temps pour une p'tite partie de jambes en l'air avec ma p'tite souris… depuis le temps que je te le promets... Mais je vais juste défoncer ta p'tite gueule d'amour pour cette fois… c'est déjà un bon bonus…"

Sur ses jambes, soutenant toujours le regard du géant face à elle, Emma n'a pas vraiment le temps d'esquiver le point qui vient percuter sa pommette et tout le côté gauche de son visage. Elle perd l'équilibre et s'étale de tout son long, sur le ventre, le visage face au sol.

Sonnée mais pas encore inconsciente, elle perçoit des bruits de lutte et encore la voix de Simon, railleuse :

"Va dire à votre chefaillon qu'on tient ton homme des bois maintenant… et qu'il a intérêt à remplir sa part du marché…"

Ponctuant ses mots d'un coup de pied dans le flanc de la jeune femme étendue, il éclate encore de rire.

"A plus ma p'tite salope de souris…"

Emma sombre malgré la douleur au visage et au ventre, ne sentant même pas la terre et les feuilles dépassant ses lèvres.

N'entendant pas non plus, les nombreux râles qui s'approchent.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**07x03**

 **Voila, j'ai "rectifié" ma situation… je crois que c'est ce qui m'a le plus perturbée, sur le long terme, de l'épisode 1… ba oui… forcément.**

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! se redresse Michonne, incrédule, tendant ses deux bras, ses mains d'ébène posées sur le torse nu de l'homme blanc, à l'horizontal.

\- Je pouvais pas faire autrement ! Elle avait planifié de me flinguer ! se défend Rick face à son amie contrariée.

\- On aurait p't être pu en parler, non ?! On aurait p't être pu s'arranger ! se levant du lit et commençant à enfiler son jean.

\- C'est pas vrai, on croirait entendre Daryl ! rit le flic, sarcastique.

\- Ba quoi ?! Si elle ne nous a pas sauvé la peau, elle y a plutôt bien participé, non ?! tournant la tête vers lui, dans son dos, faisant voler ses longues dread, pour lui jeter un oeil noir.

\- T'étais pas là, Michonne, quand Daryl l'a faite parler ! Elle était froide, comme possédée, ça filait les miquettes, crois moi ! s'asseyant de son côté du lit, à son tour.

\- Et alors ? Elle t'a braquée ?! Si Daryl te dit qu'elle était contrainte, qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, tu crois pas qu'il faut lui donner un peu de crédit ?! fonçant les sourcils.

-… si… mais… penaud. Fallait que je marque le coup…

\- En la bannissant ?! Ah ba c'est clair que là, tu l'as bien marqué, ton coup ! Tout ce que je dis, c'est que t'aurais pu au moins nous consulter…

\- Je peux plus lui faire confiance !

\- Sauf qu'elle a couvert ton cul pendant l'invasion des rôdeurs, bien avant moi. Sans parler qu'elle était derrière Carl juste avant ça… Et puis elle a évité à Carol de se faire poignarder par un de ces Wolves, là… Et l'autre nuit, c'est encore elle qui nous a tous ramenés sains et saufs… Et elle est la seule à s'être portée volontaire pour aller chercher Carol avec Daryl…

\- Et elle a échoué ! assène Rick.

\- Parce que tu y es parvenu peut être ?! moqueuse.

\- Elle a blessé Daryl… et elle s'est paumée !

\- Mais elle est revenue et l'a ramené en vie ! Putain arrête de faire ta tête de cochon ! Tout ça c'est pas encore suffisant pour répondre à tes trois satanées questions ?!

\- Si… bien sûr… mais c'était avant…

\- Avant quoi, putain ?! Elle s'est laissée prendre par ce taré pour vous éviter de vous faire tirer dessus ! Ca compte aussi pour du beurre ?! Elle est super perturbée au point d'en perdre l'usage de la parole et on ignore ce que Negan lui a vraiment fait subir… Mais tout ce que tu penses à faire, c'est de la bannir ! Putain, Rick, des fois, j'te promets que... !

\- Elle reparle…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle reparle… Daryl et elle, ils ont…

\- Ils ont quoi ?

\- Ils ont couché, pardi !

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?! levant un sourcil sceptique.

\- Vu l'état particulièrement inhabituel de Daryl, je suppose qu'ils l'ont fait…

\- Voilà une très belle déduction pour un très bon détective, à n'en pas douter !… et tu couches pas toi ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir !

\- Ah bon ? En quoi y a quelque chose de différent ? Sans compter qu'ils sont adultes et tout deux même plus âgés que toi, dans l'absolu… s'amusant à enfoncer le clou, voyant le malaise grandissant de l'homme sur le sujet.

\- Bref ! Toujours est-il qu'elle a fini par révéler son plan… et ça l'a faite… comme revenir à elle… Elle est bizarre cette fille de toute manière...

\- Bizarre… sourit Michonne. C'est redondant avec Emma c'est sûr, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Mais c'est pas forcément synonyme de dangereux… Et il est où Daryl, là ? passant sa tête à travers son tee-shirt.

\- J'en sais rien, il est resté avec elle, tu te doutes bien… bouclant la ceinture autour de son pantalon.

\- Sauf que ça fait des heures maintenant ! Putain, Rick !

\- Mais il va revenir ! Tu sais bien qu'il fonctionne comme un chat sauvage… ! Il va revenir ne serait-ce que pour aller bouffer chez Aaron à un moment ou un autre… haussant les épaules.

Michonne lève les yeux au ciel. Rick a de plus en plus de mal à accepter de nouveaux membres dans leur groupe. Il a raison. La plupart du temps, c'est vrai qu'il a raison. Mais après cette nuit d'enfer absolu, est-ce que les gens d'Alexandria n'ont pas acquis le droit de faire partie intégrante de leur famille, eux aussi ? Même si la perte de Glenn et Abe touche davantage leur propre chair ?

Elle pense alors à Carl….

"Tu ne l'as pas dit à Carl, j'imagine… ?"

Elle regarde Rick qui secoue la tête, observant son visage se défaire à mesure qu'il réalise toutes les conséquences qu'engendre sa décision trop spontanée et trop individuelle.

Michonne soupire en voyant la réaction déjà désolée de son ami, s'approchant de lui, plus conciliante.

"On a plus qu'à rectifier ton tir, Shérif…en récupérant ton chat hargneux et sa minette… "lui caressant la joue, déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire barbue avec un doux sourire.

Ils entendent la porte d'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir avec fracas.

"PAPA !" appelle le fils Grimes.

.

.

Gabriel et Aaron entourent et soutiennent Emma visiblement affaiblie, couverte de feuilles et de terre rouge sombre.

"Ca va aller chérie… lui murmure Aaron compatissant. On t'emmène à la 74. On va t'examiner et je t'aiderai ensuite. D'accord ?"

Emma secoue la tête en silence, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. Tandis que Gabriel lui soutient tout juste le coude, visiblement mal à l'aise de tant de proximité physique.

"J'ai pas le droit d'être là… Mais Daryl… faut que je prévienne Rick que… murmure Emma.

\- … ! surpris d'entendre d'abord le son de sa voix. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Rick va arriver, Carl est parti le chercher…" veut-il la rassurer.

Aaron jette un regard de plus en plus inquiet à Gabriel à la gauche d'Emma qui semble tout aussi incrédule, grimaçant légèrement.

Ils regardent devant eux en entendant les pas de course claquant sur le bitume. Ils ont envoyé Carl chercher son père quand Gabriel, sur le guet a annoncé la venue de la jeune femme de l'autre côté du portail. Seule.

Le shérif arrive à leur hauteur, suivi de Michonne et Carl.

"Emma, où est Daryl ?!" attaque-t-il sans préambule.

Rick ne manque pas de noter le froncement de sourcil offusqué du jeune homme sur sa droite, qui retient sa langue mais n'en pense visiblement pas moins.

\- Ils l'ont… murmure la jeune femme, regardant le bitume, un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

\- Dis moi Emma, merde ! insiste Rick sans douceur, lui levant le menton pour voir son visage nouvellement meurtri et encore plus maculé que lorsqu'il l'a laissée dans le bois.

\- Ils l'ont emmené…" éclate-t-elle encore en sanglot.

Il la lâche tout aussi abruptement, comme s'il l'avait découverte lépreuse.

\- Je suis désolée, Rick… se redressant comme elle peut. Je suis désolée d'être revenue… mais…

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! demande Aaron ne pouvant retenir ses mots cette fois, en fixant son amie.

\- Ils m'ont dit de venir vous prévenir… que Negan tenait Daryl maintenant…

\- Tu l'as vu ?! demande Rick, froidement.

\- Non… C'était Simon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?! l'attrapant par les épaules, lui donnant une secousse.

\- Rien… articule-t-elle faiblement.

\- Il a forcément dit autre chose ! serrant davantage ses doigts autour des manches sales de sa veste.

\- Laisse la tranquille, Rick ! intervient doucement Michonne qui pose ses mains sur l'homme voulant le calmer.

\- Il a rien dit d'intéressant, je te promets… si ce n'est de m'insulter… baissant la tête. Je voulais y aller à la place de Daryl, mais Simon n'a même pas voulu de moi, lui non plus… retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes.

\- C'est bon, là… décrète doucement Aaron, prenant son amie par les épaules, l'éloignant du petit attroupement.

.

.

D'un regard de Michonne, Rick laisse les deux amis s'éloigner. Gabriel reste près d'eux, les regardant lui aussi se diriger vers la maison 74.

"C'est toi qui lui a ouvert ? demande Rick à l'homme.

\- Oui, j'étais sur le guet...

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! demande le shérif à l'homme de foi qui lui tourne toujours à moitié le dos.

\- J'ai entendu des coups de feu… commence Gabriel.

\- Y a quelqu'un sur le guet ?

\- Oui, Kent et Francine… Daryl m'a dit de me faire remplacer au cas où j'aille… aux toilettes…

\- Quoi ?! fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Y a peut être deux ou trois heures maintenant, Emma a passé le portail… Daryl a suivi en courant après elle et ils ont disparu dans le bois en face…

\- Et t'as rien demandé ?! Tu les a laissés faire ?!

\- Daryl râlait, haussant les épaules, comme s'ils jouaient quoi… et Emma elle, elle souriait ! Je me suis dit qu'ils s'amusaient… ou s'engueulaient… Daryl m'a pris mon beretta et m'a encore houspillé parce que j'étais juste parti pisser et que ça a permis à Emma d'ouvrir le portail, avant de disparaître…

\- Bon… ok… maugrée Rick, baissant la tête en serrant l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts. Et après ?

\- Plus tard… tout à l'heure… J'ai entendu des coups de feu… et elle a déboulé du bois, un flingue dans chaque main, et barbouillée de… je sais pas trop quoi… ne retenant pas une grimace de dégoût évident.

\- Et Daryl ?! Daryl était pas avec elle ?

\- Non, y avait qu'elle… et des rôdeurs à ses trousses que je l'ai aidée à éliminer avant qu'Aaron ouvre et l'aide à rentrer… J'ai pas pensé à Daryl, j'ai juste vu les rôdeurs qui approchaient !"

.

.

"On y est..." l'encourage le jeune homme.

Ils ont gravi les escaliers de la maison 74 à une vitesse d'escargot. Mais Emma a du mal à accélérer son mouvement. Elle a mal partout, au visage, au corps, aux jambes, à l'âme…

Ils pénètrent enfin dans la salle de bain. Emma lève les yeux sur la pièce, identique à celle de sa maison. En parfait inversé. Ca fait un drôle d'effet.

Aaron est juste derrière, prêt à l'aider à la moindre demande, à lui apporter la moindre bricole, attentif au moindre souhait qu'elle pourrait émettre. Mais Emma reste figée de longues secondes.

Alors il pose doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son amie devant lui.

"Je t'aide à enlever ta veste, si tu veux… grimaçant devant la matière indéfinissable, humide et malodorante dont est recouverte le tissu. On va devoir la brûler… je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais elle est irrécupérable cette fois, j'en ai peur."

Sans un mot, Emma retire le vêtement, lentement.

Aaron laisse tomber la veste hors d'usage dans une caisse de plastique près de la porte d'entrée, en se tournant à demi.

Emma pose son couteau blanc, le beretta, le magnum, et le holster sur le plan de travail du lavabo à sa droite.

Aaron a pivoté à nouveau, observant la femme qui pose ses armes, toujours en silence. Puis il a juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, surpris, qu'Emma se plie en deux pour finir de baisser son pantalon maculé lui aussi, qu'elle piétine mécaniquement. Comme à son habitude.

"Je vais te laisser tranquille pour le reste… ! Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord, je suis là, dans le couloir… dans la... en-bas… s'embrouillant. Appelle moi et je viens, secouant la tête. D'ac' ?"

Il voit Emma hocher la tête alors qu'elle soulève déjà, sans pudeur, son tee-shirt, dévoilant aux yeux d'Aaron son dos pâle, bleui, jauni, noirci d'hématomes plus ou moins profonds, scarifié aussi d'anciennes brûlure, les omoplates trop saillantes.

Aaron sort précipitamment, fuit littéralement la pièce, apercevant encore ses jambes dénudées, témoin d'un martyr évident.

Emma se tourne légèrement pour poser son maillot à côté de ses armes. Dans la glace, elle regarde à peine la marque rouge d'une semelle de chaussure clairement identifiable marbrant déjà tout son flanc gauche.

Le jeune homme retient une grande inspiration d'effroi, en repoussant sans bruit la porte derrière lui, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce, il entend le bruit du rideau opaque de plastique tiré sur sa tringle puis l'eau qui coule trop fort de la douche. Au-delà de la douleur que lui inspire son affection pour son amie, Aaron réalise aussi son impuissance immédiate...

Emma reste immobile, debout dans la baignoire, tandis que la vapeur d'eau monte rapidement au plafond.

Aaron se glisse, très discrètement, pour poser des vêtements propres sur le plan de travail, recouvrant les armes de son amie, après qu'il ait pris le tee-shirt sale.

" Merci Aaron." entend-il prononcer timidement, avant de sortir, chargé de sa caisse en plastique.

Au bout d'un moment, Emma sort de la pièce pleine d'humidité et descend lentement les escaliers de la maison miroir.

Au milieu des marches, elle arrête ses pas.

"Viens dans le salon avec nous, Emma. Tu veux ?"

* * *

 **A y est, j'ai raccroché au fil de la saison... dorénavant, je mettrai la référence de l'épisode où je me situe pour éviter les spoilers et pour ne pas vous perdre dès le début non plus... :)**

 **Merci encore et encore de revenir un peu par là. Merci pour vos reviews, qui me font si plaisir et rire aussi ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Rick est entré dans la maison 74 sans frapper à la porte. Il s'est retrouvé presque figé au pied de l'escalier, découvrant Emma immobile, à mi-hauteur des marches. Il sent la présence de Michonne dans son dos, qui a sans doute dû piler aussi, au vu de son arrêt soudain.

Tout en l'invitant à les rejoindre dans le salon, le shérif observe la jeune femme et se rend compte de son état bien chétif. Elle est visiblement propre, ses cheveux sont humides et brillants, ondulant sur ses épaules et jusqu'à sa taille, des mèches plus courtes s'échappent de l'attache qu'elle a placé à la base de sa tête. Mais là, il revoit surtout la Emma dans sa cuisine, presque comme s'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur dernière conversation là où ils l'ont laissée.

Elle n'est couverte que d'une grande chemise à carreaux sombres, descendant jusqu'en haut de ses genoux maigres. Ses jambes et ses pieds sont nus et pâles, couverts d'ecchymoses. Il associe instantanément Carl, petit, revenant de l'école, où il s'était cogné de partout, dans son appétit de tout faire, trop vite.

Il ne distingue pas ses bras, ni ses mains, perdus dans les grandes manches longues qui tombent le long de son corps, se confondant avec le reste du vêtement. Son visage est encore tuméfié et rougi d'un côté. Elle va peut être consentir à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin.

D'un geste du bras, il l'invite à descendre en lui désignant le salon, au fond de la maison.

Emma passe devant lui en silence, suivie de Michonne qui toise le shérif avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Toujours sans un mot, Emma s'installe sur le divan, repliant une jambe sous elle, en tailleur, la recouvrant de sa large chemise, laissant pendre l'autre au bord du canapé.

Tandis que Michonne prend place dans le canapé à sa droite, Rick, toujours à fixer Emma, réalise que son pied touche à peine le sol, bien droite qu'elle est contre le dossier. Il mesure combien elle est minuscule dans ce divan, minuscule dans cette chemise qu'il reconnaît comme étant à Tara. Comment une aussi petite créature fait-elle pour encaisser autant de souffrances, autant de malheurs, en restant aussi droite ? Rick se dit qu'elle y perd un peu d'elle-même à chaque fois, ce qui pourrait expliquer sa maigreur et sa catatonie…. Mais il refuse de se laisser porter par le frisson qui lui court dans le dos. Il a un boulot à faire, maintenant.

Il s'assoit face à elle, enjambant facilement la table basse, devant les sièges, et plonge encore davantage ses yeux glacés dans le regard toujours inexpressif de la jeune femme.

Une fois assis, il va pour ouvrir la bouche quand il voit Emma bouger son bras de sous sa chemise.

En baissant les yeux sur ce qu'elle est en train de faire, elle dévoile un beretta sombre qu'elle pose dans son giron, sur le tissu de sa chemise tendue devant elle.

Michonne émet une inspiration sonore, se penchant en avant, alors que Rick fronce les sourcils, faisant sauter instinctivement et d'un doigt expert, l'attache de son colt, sentant en même temps la main de Michonne se tendre sur son biceps gauche, apaisante.

"D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?! " ne peut s'empêcher de gronder Rick.

Emma, le regard toujours baissé, insensible à la tension éprouvée visiblement par ses deux amis, semble caresser doucement l'arme du bout des doigts, comme un petit animal blessé, comme un trésor précieux.

Elle prend son temps.

Le silence devient pesant mais ne l'importune nullement.

Cette arme est le dernier vestige qui lui reste du chasseur. Et elle sait qu'elle doit le rendre à Rick.

Alors elle prend son temps.

Elle relève enfin son regard vers le shérif toujours focalisé sur elle, en alerte, et lui tend l'arme noire posée sur ses deux mains.

Comme une offrande au chef d'Alexandria.

Doucement, il décolle sa main lourde de son étui, pour venir prendre l'arme offerte par la jeune femme, un peu perdu. Il voit bien ses yeux s'embrumer mais aussi s'éclaircir, comme soulagée d'un poids trop lourd pour elle.

"Il faut aller le chercher… commence Emma.

\- Je suis d'accord…" hoche le shérif de la tête, tant pour la remercier de l'arme que pour marquer son accord. Saurais tu où il est ?

Mais Emma secoue et baisse à nouveau la tête.

"Je ne sais pas où ils m'ont emmenée… Et en même temps, j'ai l'impression que c'était davantage un camping, un camp, un de leurs repaires … Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appelle son Sanctuaire…

\- Un peu comme leur observatoire ? demande Rick en regardant Michonne.

\- Oui, peut être… continue Emma en haussant les épaules. Il m'a dit qu'il m'accueillait dans son Sanctuaire… mais… il est tellement… hésitante, soudainement.

\- Tellement quoi ? insiste Rick, la voyant plonger dans ses pensées.

\- Il n'est pas le genre de type à se contenter d'un camping-car… aussi luxueux soit-il, répond-elle la voix déjà lointaine. Et puis un simple lieu devient _son sanctuaire_ dès lors que _Negan_ est présent. En plus il a bien dit qu'il ne vivait pas dans ce taudis…"

Rick et Michonne se jettent encore un regard, l'une inquiète, l'autre intrigué.

"Que s'est-il passé lorsque tu étais… avec ces hommes…" tente Michonne, se penchant vers elle.

Emma sursaute doucement en tournant la tête vers elle, comme revenue parmi eux.

"Il faut le récupérer… implore la brune, commençant à s'agiter. Il va lui faire du mal… Negan ne va pas pouvoir se défouler comme il l'a fait avec m… ! s'interrompant, encore dans ses pensées. Il va lui faire vraiment _mal_ … ! Faut aller le chercher… ! Negan est capable de le détruire… ! Il est capable de tout, juste parce que ça l'amuse…" déjà haletante en fixant Rick, lui tenant les mains, proches d'elle.

Puis elle tourne son regard vers Michonne, n'y voyant que le fauteuil, le souffle trop court, se mettant soudain en apnée.

" _Pas de panique jeune fille… !_ " prononce la voix de l'homme roux à ses oreilles, rassurant.

"Abraham était là… articule-t-elle, tandis qu'une larme coule alors qu'elle se lève et que Rick, tout proche lève la tête sur elle, interloqué.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demande le barbu, le ton calme, comprenant qu'elle est en train de perdre pieds.

\- Faire mes bagages… pour… Je suis bannie… parce qu'il a voulu que je tue le ver d'Alexandria… et j'ai échoué… j'ai changé d'avis… j'ai désobéi… il le sait… il sait tout… alors il a pris Daryl pour me punir… Je dois partir." conclue Emma, le regard toujours fixé au sol, perdue dans sa chemise trop grande.

Michonne et Rick se lèvent à leur tour dans un seul élan.

"Emma… s'il te plait… commence Rick doucement en posant une main sur son épaule devant lui. Je me suis trompé… je n'ai pas réfléchi… Je sais que tu ne me veux aucun mal… alors, moi aussi, j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Je dois partir… pour aller trouver Daryl… explique Emma. Parce que c'est de ma faute si Simon l'a emmené…

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seule… ! Et rien de tout ça n'est ta faute…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si je n'avais pas trahi Negan, il n'aurait pas voulu Daryl ! C'est pour me faire du mal ! C'est pour _te_ faire du mal ! Il te hait ! Parce que vous avez tué ses hommes… ! Alors je vais y retourner… Il me reprendra… il faut qu'il me reprenne… et comme ça, Daryl sera libéré… toute à son idée fixe.

\- Mais Negan ne sait pas tout ça !

\- Bien sur que si ! répète Emma en s'impatientant. Il sait tout, je te dis… ! J'ignore comment il fait… mais il est là… montrant sa tempe de son index. A l'intérieur de ma tête… murmure-t-elle, comme pour se faire plus discrète. Je l'entends qui me parle, me répète les choses et il faut que je réponde, sinon… Il faut que j'y retourne, sinon, il va être dingue de ne pas me voir revenir… et Lucille va s'en prendre à Daryl à cause de moi… !

\- Emma… soupire Rick. On va aller retrouver Daryl, d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Mais tu n'y retourneras pas pour autant, je te garantis qu'il en est hors de question.

\- Alors il te tuera…comme il l'a promis. Et nous tous avec… Il va revenir, c'est sûr… Il me le dit tous les jours… il va venir me chercher, si je n'y retourne pas… souriant tristement.

\- On se défendra… intervient froidement Michonne. Je te promets qu'on se défendra… on _te_ défendra… plus chaleureusement, l'attirant doucement contre elle. Et on va récupérer Daryl aussi… d'accord ? lui murmure-t-elle enfin.

\- Il va être dans une fureur noire en me voyant… en voyant que je n'ai pas rempli ma mission de tuer le ver d'Alexandria… regardant encore Rick au delà de l'épaule de Michonne, se laissant étreindre, gardant les bras le long de son corps, insensible.

\- Alors on sera prêts pour le recevoir… Tu ne seras pas seule à l'affronter. Plus jamais.

\- Et on va te préparer aussi… renchérit Michonne en s'écartant un peu d'Emma pour attraper ses yeux inquiets. On va sortir ce parasite de ta tête… et on va faire en sorte que tu sois prête toi aussi", le regard froid et déterminé.

.

.

Les deux amis sont installés au comptoir de la cuisine. Un petit déjeuner copieux est servi sur la table devant eux. Emma est venue rejoindre Aaron il y a quelques minutes à peine, ponctuelle.

La veille, tous trois, avec Michonne, ils se sont mis d'accord sur leur nouvel emploi du temps. Enfin, surtout Michonne et Aaron. Ils ont décidé d'entraîner Emma, d'encadrer Emma, de former Emma. Après une nuit blanche dans sa maison, Emma a obéi et s'est présentée à la 74, où Aaron l'a accueillie, souriant. Car cela commence dès le petit déjeuner.

"Je ne peux pas retourner dans ma maison… exprime Emma, la voix pleine de regret.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé te savoir toute seule là-bas non plus, tu sais… levant les yeux sur son amie qui ne le regarde pas.

\- Je n'y suis pas toute seule… sourit Emma tristement en portant le verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres. Il est partout… Et je n'y arrive plus… Parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas mort… Il est à la table du jardin… au comptoir de la cuisine… sur le perron… au pied de l'escalier… au lavabo de la salle de bains… dans son lit… dans mon lit… dans la baignoire…au...

\- Tu peux peut-être aller à la 101 ? lui propose gentiment Aaron. Je suis sûr que Rick… déjà mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme sent la gêne monter en lui tandis qu'il visualise Daryl et Emma se mélanger au fil de son énumération, comme s'il s'agissait de tous les endroits où ils l'avaient fait dans leur maison…

"Non, répond Emma catégorique. Il y a Glenn… articule-t-elle la voix mourante.

\- Alors… tu veux rester ici… ?" invite encore Aaron, tentant d'attraper le regard toujours fuyant de son amie.

Il sait que la maison est généralement inoccupée, mais sans doute aussi moins hantée aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Emma secoue la tête en souriant, se retournant vers le salon.

"Abraham est là-bas… voyant l'homme roux lui faire signe de ses deux doigts gantés avec un large sourire, fier et chaleureux, sa chemise blanche maculée. Mais il ne reste que sur son fauteuil..."

.

.

" _Te revoilà enfin ma douce…_ "

L'homme en noir se penche tout près, son sourire blanc à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Elle sent son poids sur ses jambes étendues, immobilisées par sa masse. Puis il se redresse, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Emma réalise qu'ils sont sur un lit dans lequel elle sait ne jamais avoir dormi. Il est à califourchon sur elle, dans une pièce qu'elle ne reconnaît pas non plus.

Toujours armé de son sourire, ses grandes mains relèvent le coton de son débardeur, dévoilant la pâleur de son ventre. Ses grands doigts explorent sa peau tiède, lui brûlant l'épiderme, tandis qu'elle se tend, retenant un gémissement de peur. Va-t-il le sentir ? Va-t-il identifier le renflement, là, juste sous son nombril ? Mais les doigts continuent leur exploration, baissant légèrement l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, révélant encore davantage son intimité, sa vie d'avant.

Elle sait qu'il fixe sa cicatrice, à peine rosée, sans étonnement visible.

"Qui es-tu ?" demande-t-il sans lever les yeux de son occupation.

\- Daryl"

La voix rauque, le mot inarticulé la fait sursauter, tourner la tête vers sa droite, pour découvrir le chasseur. Il est là. Comme surgi de nulle part. Pourtant bien absent la seconde précédente. Debout, presque contre le matelas, en guenilles, crasseux, le visage en sang, et amorphe.

Emma se débat, tente de lever ses jambes, de se dégager, mais Negan est toujours assis sur elle. Son bassin encerclé de part et d'autre par les cuisses massives de l'homme.

"Du calme, mon amour…" susurre le grand homme, encore radouci.

Negan attrape les bretelles de son débardeur pour la redresser, l'attirer à lui. Elle se retrouve cette fois assise sur lui, libérée de l'étreinte de ses jambes, alors qu'il la ramène encore tout contre lui.

La peur s'est envolée.

Elle s'assoit sur lui, les grandes mains brûlantes sur ses reins la guident, tandis qu'il entre en elle, glissant tout en douceur. Le sourire carnassier est à portée de bouche. Emma caresse la mâchoire anguleuse de l'homme contre elle, dévorée par l'envie subite d'embrasser son sourire blanc. Elle sent le désir de ce baiser remuer dans ses entrailles, même si elle sait qu'il sera plus violent que doux.

Le bout de ses doigts la démangent, dansant sur la barbe râpeuse du grand homme qui sourit des lèvres comme de ses yeux bruns. Elle s'approche encore, prenant son souffle, prête à succomber, à assouvir son envie devenue bouillante.

"Qui es-tu ?" demande encore Negan, ne cessant de sourire, ni de la fixer, elle.

\- Je suis Negan"

Daryl.

La voix plus ferme lui fait encore tourner la tête vers la droite.

Ses yeux rencontrent la pointe du carreau à quelques centimètres seulement de son front, la faisant loucher, lui coupant aussi le souffle. Au-delà, l'arbalète, noir mat, et encore dans le prolongement, deux billes bleues qui la dévorent.

Il est propre, vêtu tout de noir, seul un tissu rouge sombre fait tâche aux passants de sa ceinture.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma se redresse dans une ultime inspiration, comme sortant d'une très longue apnée, assise dans le lit, plongée dans le noir, ignorant une seconde où elle se trouve.

"Tout va bien Em'..." chuchote une voix douce qui s'approche d'elle.

Des bras la frôlent et l'attirent doucement pour qu'elle s'étende à nouveau, lentement, tandis qu'on l'enlace, qu'on lui offre une chaleur réconfortante.

La tête d'Emma repose sur une épaule, avant qu'une couverture recouvre ses jambes nues et son débardeur relevé jusqu'en haut de son abdomen.

"Dors… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… répète la voix masculine au dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'elle obéit, sombrant à nouveau dans sa torpeur.

\- Tu vas rester avec elle, là ?" demande un murmure courroucé.

\- Elle peut pas rester toute seule, Eric… souffle Aaron, étendu sur le dessus de lit, tenant Emma contre lui, sa tête posée sur l'épaule, rendormie.

\- Ouai… ba va falloir que Bébé finisse par faire ses nuits, hein… ou que son mec revienne la chercher… le mien n'a pas à faire bouche-trou… Il s'en occupe déjà toute la journée durant…" retournant dans la chambre voisine, volontairement peu discret.

.

.

Rick rentre de sa ronde. Le jour se lève sur Alexandria toujours assoupie. Le shérif est fatigué de cette nuit pourtant calme pendant laquelle il n'a cessé de réfléchir, de s'interroger. Où est Daryl ? Où sont Morgan et Carol ? Où sont ses amis ? Et il n'a encore aucun plan, aucun coup d'avance dans tout ce bordel…

Un grattement lui fait tourner la tête, sortir de ses pensées sombres.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ma contribution à la communauté… à genoux dans la terre, à arracher les mauvaises herbes à mains nues.

\- Emma… soupire Rick. Il fait tout juste jour et t'es déjà à jardiner… ? l'invitant à se relever.

\- Je n'aide pas beaucoup en ce moment… alors je le fais avant d'aller déjeuner avec Aaron... Parce que dès son lever, il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle… un doux sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

\- Ce que tu fais avec Aaron et les filles… c'est ça ton travail envers la communauté, maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligée d'assurer les corvées que tu faisais avec Deanna en plus, tu sais…

\- Rosita me fait tirer sur des canettes volantes…

\- Et… ? retenant encore un sourire amusé par la formulation.

\- J'ai encore besoin d'entrainement, haussant les épaules.

\- Comment les faites-vous _voler_? l'invitant à avancer dans la rue.

\- On les fait se balancer… on a enlevé les sièges de la balançoire dans un des jardins… Judith est encore petite pour y jouer… et on les accroche au portique, au bout d'une ficelle… baissant la tête à l'idée de ne plus avoir besoin d'un jeu d'enfants.

\- Tu vas y arriver… posant une main sur son épaule, comprenant son subit désarroi. Par contre, ce grand pull… Un rôdeur peut s'y agripper facilement et toi ne pas pouvoir t'en dépêtrer…

\- Je sais bien… c'est un pull à Tara… il est trop grand… écartant les bras pour laisser tomber les manches trop larges avec le même sourire. Ce n'est que temporaire…

\- Et tes autres activités… ?

\- Rosita m'aide pour les prises d'auto-défense… Michonne pour le bâton… elle ne veut pas me donner de machette ou de sabre… j'ignore pourquoi... et puis j'ai mal partout… Mais tu devrais peut être les interroger, elles…

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour te faire une véritable idée de mon évaluation… le regardant en face pour la première fois.

\- Ton avis me suffit… ralentissant alors qu'ils arrivent devant la maison 74. Peut-être que Carl peut t'aider aussi sur deux trois trucs… Je vais voir ça avec lui… réfléchissant à haute voix. Je te souhaite un bon appétit, alors… s'arrêtant au pied du perron.

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir manger avec nous ? l'invite la brune. Aaron ne sera pas fâché d'avoir un invité je pense…"

Emma entre dans la maison silencieuse, et avance dans les pièces, pour trouver la table de la salle à manger servie pour leur repas. Elle passe près du salon, et du grand fauteuil vide.

"Bonjour Abe..." dit-elle tout haut en levant une main en guise de salut, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Aaron est déjà installé à la table quand elle s'y installe à son tour, alors que Rick la fixe, interloqué par sa dernière phrase à laquelle Aaron semble insensible. Le flic sait pourtant que comme lui, le jeune homme l'a très bien entendue.

"J'ai croisé Rick que j'ai invité à déjeuner avec nous. Ca ne te dérange pas ?" grimpant sur la chaise haute.

.

.

La journée touche à sa fin. Emma a encore bien mal aux bras et aux épaules, de ses heures passées à tirer sur des canettes et sur les quelques rôdeurs errant autour de l'enceinte.

Avant de rentrer chez Aaron et Éric, elle passe le petit portillon de sa maison et pénètre lentement dans son jardin.

A l'angle de la maison, elle se penche, sans bruit, observant la petite parcelle, s'assurant qu'elle est inoccupée.

Elle vient alors s'asseoir sur la chaise de bois, dans un soupir. Lasse, elle étire ses bras sur la table devant elle, avant d'y poser sa joue. Ses cheveux se répandent sur son dos, ses épaules, sur la table tout autour d'elle, une mèche lui barre le visage en travers du nez venant chatouiller sa lèvre supérieure. Son regard tombe sur le petit ramequin rempli de mégots. Elle le fait tourner doucement, en le poussant du doigt.

"Laisse moi au moins le jardin s'il te plait… articule-t-elle doucement. C'est ma maison… mon refuge… pendant des mois… bien avant toi… J'ignore où tu es… je sais que tu n'es pas mort…

\- Salut..."

Emma se redresse et se retourne, découvrant Carl, debout près d'elle.

"Carl ! s'exclame la jeune femme.

\- Tu pleures ?! s'asseyant en face d'elle, le ton déjà inquiet.

\- Non… essuyant ses joues qu'elle découvre humides.

\- C'est la pluie sans doute…hochant la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui… levant les yeux vers le ciel clair et coloré du coucher de soleil.

\- J'espérais bien te trouver là… Papa m'a demandé de te montrer le _nettoyage_! comme s'il annonçait un nouveau jeu addictif.

\- D'accord… c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup tiré avec… sortant le magnum 357 de son holster et le déposant sur la table.

\- Ton pull est super large… il ne faudrait pas qu'un rôdeur te chope…

\- Carl… je sais… moi aussi, j'ai vu ton père ce matin… l'interrompt Emma avec le même sourire léger.

\- Où est ta veste ?

\- Au feu… après m'avoir sauvé la vie...

\- Quoi… ? étalant sur la table tout un tas de chiffons et son matériel pour nettoyer les armes.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée… quand ils ont emmené Daryl… il y avait encore des rôdeurs tout autour de moi… mais m'étant vautrée sur un des leurs juste avant, et étant tombée sur le ventre, après le pain de Simon... bref… Ils ne m'ont pas vue… et j'ai pu m'échapper… en en descendant quelques uns jusqu'au portail. Et puis Aaron a décidé de jeter ma veste au feu… elle était irrécupérable selon lui. Maintenant, il faut que j'entre pour me prendre des linges, montrant la maison dans son dos, en levant sa main.

\- Et tu ne peux pas rentrer dans ta propre maison ? C'est pour ça que je ne vois plus jamais la lumière de ton salon…" hochant la tête en comprenant.

Emma lève les yeux vers lui, décalant son regard juste derrière le garçon, découvrant Daryl fumant son bout de mégot.

"Si. Je vais pouvoir… j'ai plus rien à me mettre…" se forçant cette fois à sourire en haussant les épaules.

Jusqu'à la nuit tombée, Carl montre à Emma comment démonter, nettoyer, remonter, son arme. Inlassablement. Emma reste concentrée, consciencieuse et appliquée, comme dans tout ce qu'elle apprend ces derniers temps.

Le garçon finit par se lever de sa chaise, l'air satisfait.

"On se revoit à l'armurerie. Je t'en montrerai d'autres qui pourraient peut-être te convenir… Pour celle-ci, tu maîtrises maintenant.

\- Merci mon ange, se levant à son tour.

\- De rien… Ca me fait plaisir…" baissant la tête.

Les deux amis restent plantés là, un instant, dans la pénombre. Puis, sans prévenir, Carl agrippe Emma pour l'attirer à lui, entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules, fourrant son visage dans son cou, faisant tomber son chapeau au sol. Emma reste d'abord inerte, surprise, sentant le souffle soudain altéré du garçon dans le creux de son épaule. Il est déjà trop grand pour qu'elle l'étreigne comme un enfant, et trop jeune pour l'enlacer comme un homme.

"J'ai eu si peur… murmure-t-il.

\- Peur de quoi ? dans le même souffle, comme un secret qu'ils sont seuls à partager.

\- Que tu ne reviennes pas… Qu'il te … que tu ne reviennes pas…"

Sans plus réfléchir, Emma sert le garçon contre elle, ne cherchant plus, n'analysant plus rien, voulant juste le rassurer.

"Daryl… Carol… Morgan… on va les revoir… je le sais… ils sont forts… ils vont revenir… mais toi… j'avais si peur qu'il te garde pour lui…"

Emma ferme ses yeux encore humides en entendant ses mots. Elle réalise que ce n'est que son souhait actuel. Si seulement Negan l'avait gardée vers lui. Il ne ferait aucun mal à Daryl en ce moment, elle en est convaincue… Mais Carl souffrirait visiblement aussi de son absence.

"Vous êtes tous en train de m'aider à devenir forte moi aussi… dit elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus enjoué. Et vous allez y parvenir, je te promets… lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Rentre vite maintenant, s'écartant de son étreinte, ramassant son chapeau pour le lui tendre. Ton père va s'inquiéter.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai encore un truc à régler… une garde-robe à visiter… se tournant vers la porte vitrée de la maison.

\- Bonne nuit Em'... l'enlaçant encore une seconde. Merci d'être revenue…"

Il file par le jardin, alors qu'Emma reste le regard figé là où le garçon se tenait la seconde d'avant.

"Tu vas me laisser entrer maintenant…" déclare-t-elle tout haut, voyant le rougeoiement de la cigarette à quelques pas d'elle.

Emma ouvre la porte vitrée, avançant d'un pas, lentement, dans la maison sombre, s'obligeant à respirer à fond.

Comme pour rassurer Carl, elle appuie sur tous les interrupteurs qu'elle rencontre au rez-de-chaussée. La maison s'illumine. Elle est vide. Elle est silencieuse et sent le renfermé. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps qu'elle est venue, si ? Quelques nuits, c'est vrai.

Emma marque un temps au pied de l'escalier levant les yeux jusqu'au palier sombre. Puis elle se lance.

"Je ne veux que mes affaires…" dit elle encore à qui veut l'entendre.

Elle commence par allumer la salle de bains, rassemblant quelques uns de ses produits de toilette qu'elle est contente de trouver là. Elle lève les yeux sur le miroir. Son reflet la surprend comme à chaque fois. Son visage n'est plus tuméfié. Elle remercie Aaron intérieurement de l'avoir tartinée de sa crème d'arnica, amusée. Ses mèches semblent moins désordonnées, plus disciplinées, même si plusieurs sont de taille très différentes. Et cette longue boucle qui lui lui barre inlassablement le visage.

Elle va vers sa chambre qu'elle ouvre, éclairée par la seule lumière, derrière elle, de la salle de bain. Elle pénètre dans la pièce qu'elle ne veut éclairer, sans trop se formuler pourquoi. Devant son armoire ouverte, elle défait son holster qui tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle lève le gros pull par dessus sa tête, soulevant ses cheveux détachés qui retombent sans bruit tout autour de ses épaules et devant ses yeux. Un frisson court sur son torse nu alors qu'elle lâche le lainage d'une main et saisit, de l'autre, un maillot plus léger, mais à sa taille, sur une étagère en face d'elle. Elle s'habille, descendant le tissu, ralentissant son mouvement en arrivant à hauteur de son nombril. Elle se fige en imaginant qu'elle a pris du ventre.

Puis, convaincue d'avoir entendu un bruit, elle se retourne pour faire face à son lit.

Dans la demi pénombre, elle s'y voit, assise sur quelqu'un.

Un homme.

Negan ?

Non. C'est Daryl.

Elle sait que c'est lui.

Elle entend les respirations saccadées.

Elle entend la voix grave lui intimer de lui plaire.

"Laisse moi…" supplie-t-elle au lit redevenu vide.

Emma ramasse le pull et le holster, prend des linges sur les étagères, au hasard, enfile un gilet épais et sort de la pièce, affolée.

Revenue à la lumière, elle pose encore une main sur son abdomen… et si ?

"Non… tu n'étais pas là… C'est Negan qui est dans ma tête… pas toi…

\- Tu crois ?"

Appuyée au lavabo, Emma sursaute en relevant la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il est là, collé au chambranle de l'ouverture, un pied posé sur l'autre, se mordillant la lèvre de son doigt.

"C'est ma maison Daryl… Je veux être ici… je ne veux pas vivre avec Aaron et Eric. Ils sont vraiment adorables, mais… ce n'est pas ma place… C'est ici que je me suis reconstruite. Je peux le refaire. Ou alors... reviens…

\- Viens me chercher…

\- Je ne sais pas où tu es… je ne sais même pas où j'étais moi-même…! regardant ses mains, impuissante.

\- Viens me chercher… répète l'homme inlassable.

\- Rick va certainement faire quelque chose… et je l'aiderai tant que je peux…

\- Viens me chercher…"

Emma sort de la pièce, contournant Daryl qu'elle voit toujours contre la porte, munie de ses affaires.

"Toi, reviens… ou quitte moi…"

* * *

 **Plus que 3 chapitres mes p'tits choux... ! Courage et merci à vous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**07x04**

 **Voila je raccroche les wagons… un antépénultième et tout petit chapitre… comme une loco, petite mais costaud ! tchoutchou ! pour rattraper la grosse traction… toujours à côté du cadre… ;)**

 **Entre névrose et réalité...juste pour apercevoir le p'tit chat surtout, dans son pyjpyj jaune.**

* * *

L'après-midi est bien avancé quand elle décide de rentrer à Alexandria.

Elle a passé un moment avec Michonne puis elles se sont séparées, préférant travailler chacune de leur côté, se donnant rendez-vous plus avant dans la journée, dans l'enceinte.

Emma n'a pas revu la femme athlétique depuis, toute à son tir.

" _Tu vas finir par y arriver ma fille… et ce rôdeur était à la limite du vivant…_ pense Emma, souriante.

\- Sauf que j'ai mal partout !... dit elle tout haut, amusée.

 _\- C'est sûr que le recul n'est pas négligeable… Mais la sensation est terrible… alors qu'est ce que ce sera quand je toucherai enfin une de ces têtes pourries ! Il me tarde déjà de recharger, parce que toutes les munitions sont parties dans les herbes !"_ continue-t-elle à penser.

Elle marche maintenant au travers du petit bois qui borde leur ville, quand un vrombissement résonne et fait vibrer l'air, assombrissant instantanément sa bonne humeur.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillent alors qu'elle regarde au loin.

" _Daryl…_ " devine la brune avant de s'élancer au travers des arbres.

Elle a encore une centaine de mètres au moins à couvrir avant d'atteindre l'asphalte qu'elle distingue déjà, là-bas.

Elle reconnaît le son, et la Nighthawk **,** soudain, qui surgit et file à toute vitesse. Elle n'a que le temps de comprendre que le véhicule s'éloigne déjà d'Alexandria. De comprendre, aussi, que le motard a les cheveux jaunes et filasses.

"NON !" crie-t-elle encore, ne ralentissant pas sa course pour autant.

La jeune femme ralentit à peine son pas, camouflée par les derniers arbres de l'orée du bois, tandis que trois gros véhicules passent rapidement, à quelques mètres à peine, d'elle, à la suite de la moto déjà loin.

Elle observe, incrédule, les véhicules rapides et bruyants qu'elle ne reconnait pas. Le troisième et dernier, passe enfin à sa hauteur. Instinctivement, Emma le suit des yeux et découvre que l'arrière de la caisse est ouverte, abritant deux hommes assis. L'un lui tourne le dos, l'autre est face à elle…

Dans une inspiration, elle identifie sans mal Daryl, qui ne la voit pas.

Emma va encore pour s'élancer à la poursuite du véhicule roulant à toute allure sur la route abîmée.

" _Arrête ! Tu ne peux rien pour lui !_ " lui crie sa voix intérieure

\- On doit essayer ! rugit-elle. Il est… ! Il était là ! tendant les bras vers le camion qui s'éloigne, vite hors de vue, ne laissant voler que de la poussière.

Emma, en rage, se précipite sur le portail qui s'ouvre instantanément. Elle aperçoit Rick qui s'éloigne et qui s'arrête sur l'allée, se retournant pour la regarder venir et l'attendre.

Emma reprend sa foulée pour arriver enfin à sa hauteur, ses cheveux s'emmêlant autour du canon du H&K G3A3, battant son dos.

"Il était là ?! s'écrit-elle encore

\- Oui… lui répond l'homme platement.

\- Et… ? voyant les yeux rougis et le teint à nouveau très pâle du shérif face à elle.

\- Il s'est servi… écartant les bras comme pour lui montrer le résultat autour d'eux, un pauvre sourire impuissant aux lèvres.

\- Et Daryl… ?

\- J'ai demandé, Emma… poussant encore un soupir. Mais il a refusé… Je te jure que j'ai demandé… baissant encore la tête, le ton un peu plus démissionnaire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?...

\- Son délire habituel… Il n'a pas arrêté de parler, parler et parler encore… grimaçant, alors que ses oreilles en souffrent toujours.

\- Daryl ! Rick, Daryl, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?! gesticulant pour accrocher son regard.

\- Rien… On ne doit pas lui adresser la parole… c'est la règle…"

Emma s'éloigne du shérif d'un pas en l'observant, une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée de ses mots.

"J'avais raison… il est entrain de l'éliminer…" visualisant l'image de l'homme dans le camion.

L'ombre de lui-même.

"Ils ont pris nos armes… toutes nos armes…" répète Michonne qui s'approche, comme anéantie.

Emma tourne la tête vers la femme. Elle comprend qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas dû tant tirer dans le champ cet après-midi, où elle a épuisé toutes les munitions de son fusil d'assaut, qu'elle avait prises avec elle, peu inquiète car ils en avaient encore à profusion le matin même.

"Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais… j'ai laissé mon 357 sur la table, ce matin… comme s'excusant auprès de Michonne.

\- Alors tu nous as sauvé la vie… intervient encore Rick, toujours aussi livide, fixant le portail à nouveau clos.

\- Quoi ? incrédule. C'était la seule arme que je commençais à maîtriser un peu !

\- Sauf que si elle avait été manquante, nous ne l'aurions pas retrouvée et Negan aurait sans doute exécuté Olivia ou qui sais-je…

\- Qu'ont-ils pris d'autre… ? n'ose savoir la femme.

\- Des meubles, des fauteuils, des matelas…"

Emma jette un oeil à sa maison, au loin.

"Ils sont aussi entrés dans la tienne…" l'informe toujours aussi platement le shérif, suivant son regard.

Emma s'éloigne de ses amis pour atteindre sa maison, n'ayant pas la force de courir, sous le poids de l'appréhension.

La porte est grande ouverte. Elle y pénètre, sentant le courant d'air traverser toute la maison, allant jusqu'à la porte vitrée du jardin, elle aussi le battant resté ouvert.

Ils ont tout retourné, tout vidé sur le sol, sur les tables et guéridons. Il règne un vrai capharnaüm. Le grand et lourd canapé est jonché des livres et des disques des étagères vidées, du linge de maison du buffet ouvert.

Emma grimpe à l'étage rapidement, découvre les chambres dans le même état, les armoires vidées, le sol recouvert de leurs contenus. La salle de bains, les lavabos maculés de produits d'hygiène déjà séchés.

Elle ne peut retenir la montée de la vague à ses yeux. Tout est là. Ils n'ont fait que vandaliser, ouvrir, exposer, son intimité.

"Ils ont pris les matelas… les salauds…"

Emma sursaute en entendant la voix rauque, derrière elle. Il est assis sur la première marche en haut de l'escalier, lui tournant le dos.

Emma ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement.

"T'as jamais été cambriolé… ? C'est toujours des salauds… On s'en fout. On en trouvera d'autres. Mieux : on fera sans… essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

\- Comment tu trouveras un 357 ?

\- Ca ou autre chose", haussant les épaules, passant ses doigts sur son holster qui ne quitte plus son flanc, même vide.

Emma s'attèle à ranger ce qu'elle peut dans la chambre, découvrant des duvets, des couvertures, et autres draps et couettes qui devaient sommeiller dans les placards qu'elle n'a jamais ouverts.

Elle en fait un semblant de couche, à même le sol, au pied du sommier restant, inutile, ultime vestige laissé par les vandales Sauveurs.

"Quand tu reviendras, je serai là. Quand _il_ reviendra, je serai prête."


	9. Chapter 9

_**07x07 -**_

 _ **Cette fois, on est vraiment dans le dur… il est bien temps vous me direz, non ?!**_

* * *

 _ **Moby Dick - Led Zepplin**_

* * *

Emma essuie ses mains pleines de terre sur ses cuisses, en avançant dans la rue tranquille. Elle a bien travaillé sur l'une des parcelles au nord de l'enceinte qui s'est vite couverte de mauvaises herbes. Faute d'entretien. Elle pense à aller voir Olivia pour lui demander s'il ne lui reste pas quelques graines intéressantes quelques part. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus d'arme ni munition en quantité pour poursuivre son entraînement, elle doit se contenter du jardinage qui l'occupe et l'oblige aussi à sortir de chez elle.

Elle regarde justement sa maison sur sa droite mais un rire en ricochet et une voix grave attirent son attention plutôt sur sa gauche, avant qu'elle ne ralentisse son pas, médusée du tableau qu'elle aperçoit.

Son sang se glace mais ses jambes la portent en quelques pas à peine au pied du porche de la 101.

"Carl ?" demande Emma incrédule, ne regardant pas l'homme assis près de lui volontairement.

Il manque quelque chose au visage du garçon sans qu'elle n'arrive à définir ce que c'est.

Carl se raidit encore, la fixant, n'osant ouvrir la bouche.

"Ma Douce !" s'exclame Negan le ton ravi, tout sourire, se levant pour l'accueillir.

Il soulève encore Judith pour l'asseoir sur son avant bras gauche, tandis qu'il tend sa main libre vers la femme pour l'inviter à s'avancer vers lui.

"Quelle surprise délicieuse de te revoir enfin ! Viens par là... Comme tu m'as manqué…

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demande Emma froidement regardant autour d'eux à la recherche des autres hommes, ne voyant personne dans les rues pour l'instant.

\- Carl m'a montré sa belle maison et je fais connaissance avec Judith, tu vois bien…" souriant à nouveau au bébé.

Judith n'a pas mis de temps à reconnaître Emma et se tortille déjà pour lui tendre les bras, en commençant à gémir.

"Nous attendons Rick qui est visiblement parti chercher mes courses…" explique le grand homme en retenant l'enfant.

Emma s'approche uniquement pour prendre Judith. Mais Negan ne lui en laisse d'abord pas le loisir, l'attrapant par l'épaule et la collant contre lui, humant sans préambule le dessus de sa tête.

"Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, putain…" maugrée-t-il, la bouche tout contre ses cheveux.

Judith tend encore davantage ses bras, agrippant les mèches plus courtes de la jeune femme, à portée de ses petites mains, prête à pleurer de ne pas être comprise.

"On forme une putain de jolie famille, là, tous les trois, pas vrai ?! toujours enjoué. Tu voudrais pas qu'on en fasse un, rien qu'à nous ? lui susurre-t-il, le sourire carnassier, alors qu'Emma se glace en sachant ce qui sourd sous son nombril.

\- Elle veut que je la tienne… attrapant le bébé sans cesser de le fixer, espérant qu'il ne déchiffre rien dans ses yeux de son regard on ne peut plus perçant.

Il lui cède l'enfant mais les enlace toutes deux dans un soupir de bien-être, tandis que Judith se blottit contre la femme, instantanément rassurée.

"Merci ma Douce pour ce moment", dit-il encore d'un ton reconnaissant.

Il porte son regard sur Carl qui n'a pas bronché, si ce n'est qu'il a reposé son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil dès lors que sa soeur a changé de porteur. Le garçon toise toujours le couple en silence.

"Dis moi… en fait, tu serais pas la mère du gamin ? lâche l'homme, songeur.

\- Quoi ?! éructe Emma, hallucinée.

\- Ba quoi ? Vous êtes aussi bruns et chevelus l'un que l'autre ! Il pourrait faire une pub pour du shampooing, tellement il a le poil brillant ! Et vous êtes aussi pâlots l'un que l'autre... sans parler que t'as déjà eu un mioche qui peut tout à fait être de son âge, j'me trompe ?"

Emma observe le visage de Carl qui se décompose alors qu'il est en train de comprendre les mots très personnels qui la concernent. Elle voit son regard s'écarquiller sous la surprise de l'information et surtout de la gêne qu'il en éprouve, du haut de ses seize ans, à n'en pas douter. Puis elle réalise soudain ce qui la perturbe depuis le début : Carl n'a plus de bandeau sur son oeil mutilé qui n'est plus camouflé que par sa longue frange sombre.

Prise de rage, se dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte du grand homme, Emma tend le bébé alors que le garçon se lève pour l'attraper et la tenir contre lui, dans un soupir inaudible.

"Ta gueule Negan… intime Emma en fureur, faisant quelques pas et descendant du perron.

\- Ba quoi ? C'est plausible non ? s'amuse Negan en levant les bras, muni de sa batte, tout en lui emboîtant le pas. T'avoueras que ce môme tient plus de toi et de ton homme des bois que de Rick, au niveau des cheveux !"

Emma revient sur ses pas pour lui administrer un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

"Ces enfants ont perdu leur mère… alors qu'il se penche en avant, la main sur la bouche, étouffant son rire. Si tu ne peux respecter les vivants, respecte au moins les morts… respecte la, _elle_ …" assène-t-elle d'une voix basse et autoritaire qu'il ne lui a jamais entendue.

Il relève son regard brun vers elle, plié en deux, davantage à sa hauteur. Il lit toute la fureur retenue dans ces yeux ocres. Il sait qu'elle est prête à tout encaisser pour ces enfants qui ne sont pourtant pas les siens.

Et il a soudain envie de voir ça.

De voir comment elle encaisse.

Il se redresse, le sourire moins flamboyant aux lèvres, regardant au dessus d'elle comme réfléchissant à la partie suivante qui va se jouer entre elle et lui.

"Ok... pas devant les enfants… j'ai compris…" dit il plus calme, plus bas aussi, sans la regarder.

Emma reste droite, immobile, fulminante à l'intérieur. Elle sait ce dont il est capable mais elle est prête à recevoir les conséquences de son insolence et de son geste.

"A ton tour de me montrer ta maison…" déclare-t-il à nouveau à voix haute, sûr d'être entendu de Carl derrière eux, désignant la maison d'en face.

La seconde partie, bien plus censurable, peut enfin commencer.

Au milieu de la rue, Emma regarde la porte d'entrée de sa maison, mais elle dirige ses pas vers sa voisine de droite. Elle pénètre dans le petit jardin jumeau au sien, priant pour que la porte s'ouvre alors qu'elle pose un pied sur le perron.

"C'est vraiment un putain de coin adorable, hein… mais toutes ces maisons semblables, ça doit filer le tournis, non ? Tu ne te trompes jamais ? s'approche Negan dont elle sent le souffle venir sur son oreille, les doigts de l'homme attrapant déjà quelques mèches qu'il se met à humer. Je sais pas, un soir de cuite, tu t'es jamais retrouvée chez ton voisin ?"

Emma ne bronche pas, et tourne la tête vers sa maison une dernière fois. Elle retient un frisson. " _Il est dans ta tête. Il sait que tu n'es pas chez toi, il sait que tu es une menteuse invétérée_ ", constate sa voix intérieure.

Elle regarde Daryl, dans son habit jaunâtre et sale, dont il était vêtu la dernière fois qu'elle l'a aperçu dans le camion qui l'emmenait encore. Elle le fixe, sachant qu'elle est la seule à le voir, planté devant sa porte à elle, celle de sa vraie maison. Il a l'air désapprobateur, secouant la tête discrètement.

"Non… je n'ai jamais été assez saoule pour me tromper d'adresse… déclare-t-elle en tournant la poignée dans sa main, sachant qu'elle fait ce qu'il faut pour se préserver, elle et lui, et leur maison à eux.

\- Quelle misère… va falloir que je te saoule un de ces soirs, ça pourrait être très drôle… la lorgnant alors qu'elle fait un pas devant lui, pénétrant lentement dans la maison silencieuse.

\- On peut faire ça, ouai… ça peut être instructif…

\- M'allume pas, ma douce, je suis déjà à deux doigts de te choper, alors m'allume pas… rit-il de son rire caillouteux.

Emma sent l'odeur de renfermé de la maison inoccupée et espère que l'homme n'en sera pas indisposé comme elle l'est. Mais il ne fait aucune remarque alors qu'elle va vers la cuisine, espérant y trouver de quoi lui proposer quelque chose à boire, pour ne pas montrer sa méconnaissance des lieux.

"J'ai demandé de la citronnade à notre amie Olivia, que je n'ai pas honorée. Mais je ne savais pas encore que tu allais me faire le bonheur de ta présence… et pour tout t'avouer, je préfère mille fois t'honorer toi… surtout que je n'ai encore baisé aucune de mes femmes aujourd'hui… Donc ce sera toi, et j'en suis déjà tout impatient… t'as ce putain de don de me faire bander dès que je t'vois, dès qu' tu ouvres la bouche..." venant appuyer son bassin contre elle, alors qu'elle lui fait face, le plan de travail derrière elle, tandis qu'elle sent indéniablement sa protubérance grandissant contre son ventre.

La fixant toujours, un brin de sourire en coin, il finit par se taire une minute, juste pour l'observer.

"Quel est ce nouveau regard, là ? On dirait que tu n'as plus peur…

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi… lui ment Emma sans ciller.

\- Et sans doute parce que tu es chez toi… Mais je dirais plus que ton homme des bois déteint plutôt bien sur toi… Tu sais qu'il est coriace, le bougre ! s'écartant à nouveau tout sourire, soulevé par son enthousiasme. Il ne se laisse pas démonter par ma Lucille… présentant l'arme mortelle toujours dans le prolongement de sa main droite. Et j'adore ça ! Même si j'ai dû le punir et le remettre dans sa cage juste avant de venir vous voir… faisant une moue faussement désolée. Il est vraiment très con, faut dire aussi…"

Il se remet à sourire en voyant le visage d'Emma ne pouvant rester davantage stoïque en imaginant la "cage" dans laquelle le grand homme a installé son ami.

"Et ça me fait penser… continue-t-il, songeur. Simon m'a dit que c'est justement ma douce Emma qu'il a trouvée en train de fricoter avec le rustre quand ils sont venus me le chercher… C'est vrai ? penchant la tête, levant un sourcil de sa façon s caricaturale.

\- On ne fricotait pas… se défend-elle.

\- Est ce que t'en es bien sûre ? le ton soudain beaucoup moins enjoué, lui saisissant le menton entre deux doigts fermes, l'obligeant à se hisser encore vers lui. Tu es ma p'tite femme, t'as oublié ? Même si je t'ai relâchée vis à vis des autres, tu restes à moi… Et je t'ai déjà dit, il me semble, de ne pas miser sur ma jalousie… Parce que ton homme des bois, lui, quand il ne fait pas le con, évidemment, il fait son boulot, avec sa serpillière… Tandis que toi, t'en es où ?

\- Je ne tuerai certainement pas Rick…

\- Voyez vous ça ! éclate-t-il de rire. Putain, mais il a dû te tringler bien comme il faut pour que ça coule aussi subitement dans tes veines ! T'en as même redemandé, ma parole !", avançant l'extrémité arrondie de la batte dans un mouvement rapide manquant d'effleurer sa joue de la pointe asserrée du barbelé.

"C'est vrai que t'inspires la violence corporelle… changeant encore de ton comme de sujet. Je ne suis pas adepte de filer des coups aux femmes. T'as noté que je n'ai pas répliqué au beau pain que tu m'as mis en pleine poire en moins de deux, tout à l'heure… magnanime. J'suis quand même cool comme mec, non ?! Mais là, à voir Lucille si près de nous, si proche de toi… se mordant la lèvre inférieure en allant de la batte au regard d'Emma. Je sens que j'ai envie… la voix toujours plus grave, le sourire toujours plus blanc, sentant la femme se raidir encore davantage contre lui. J'ai envie de te faire saigner… j'ai envie de t'écraser comme une minuscule créature, comme ça : entre mes deux doigts, illustrant sa parole de son geste.

Il la fixe en serrant les lèvres, comme faisant un effort en appuyant l'index de sa main libre, contre son pouce.

"J'ai envie de désaltérer la soif subite de ma Lucille, qui me quémande, là… tu l'entends aussi, non ?! se collant à elle, posant la pointe du barbelé sur la joue gauche d'Emma.

Elle recule sa tête, dans un réflexe de fuite, acculée, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes de terreur, ne cillant pourtant pas sous le regard brun et implacable qui la domine de toute sa hauteur.

"Tu vois comment t'es, hein ?! Une putain de teigne ! se cambre-t-il enfin, son bassin toujours plaqué au sien, s'y appuyant de tout son poids, volontairement, écartant l'instrument mortel avec un sourire amusé. Mais Lucille t'aime bien… d'un ton rassurant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu le sais, non… ? Elle est juste joueuse… un peu comme moi… C'est bien pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien...

\- Je ne pourrai pas faire de mal à Rick… Il a changé ! Vraiment, il est méconnaissable et tout dévoué à ta cause… argumente-t-elle pour tenter de le convaincre, revenant au sujet d'origine.

\- Hey ! Mais tu fais pas mal ta Sherry, là, toi aussi ! Tu la verrais me balancer toutes les infos qu'elle peut, elle en est vraiment mignonne… songeur. N'empêche qu'elle, elle ne m'a pas trompé…

\- Mais j'ai rien fait non plus avec… la voix chevrotante, commençant à apercevoir la colère noire au fond des yeux de l'homme contre elle.

\- Sauf qu'on a toujours un problème… sérieux et désolé. Parce que tu n'as quand même pas rempli ta part du boulot…

\- Reprend moi à la place ! propose-t-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Voilà le ton que j'aime ! Voilà le regard que je connais ! Voilà ma jolie Emma !..."

Elle sent qu'elle perd pied. Elle était si bien partie ! L'apparence si sûre d'elle, malgré les vagues de terreur secouant son estomac… Mais visualiser Daryl enfermé, imaginer les conséquences qu'il pourrait subir, lui, à cause de sa tête de mule à elle...

Emma relève encore les yeux vers l'homme près d'elle qui la regarde à nouveau comme une petite chose fragile.

"J'adorerais… tu le sais… hésitant. Mais ce qui m'excite vraiment chez toi, c'est que t'es justement pas comme toutes mes femmes. Je les dorlote de trop, je sais bien. C'est ma faiblesse. Elles sont trop sophistiquées, trop sûres d'elles avec tous leurs atours à l'air. Elles sont trop protégées, trop en confiance. Tellement hors de la réalité. Je ne peux pas les mettre dehors ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure ! Comme une portée de petits chats, elles n'y tiendraient pas une minute, je ne pourrais plus tirer mon coup et je serais de mauvaise humeur… fataliste. Toi, t'es belle à tomber, mais parce que tu sais y faire, bordel ! se cambrant en arrière pour marquer ses mots. T'es ma guerrière, ma squaw courageuse… baladant ses doigts sur son visage.

Il vient soulever ses cheveux pour dévoiler encore la partie plus rase de sa chevelure sillonnée de sa cicatrice encore rosée, dont les fils noirs sont tombés, courant sur une partie de son crâne.

"Elles, elles sont toutes super bien goalées, tu verrais : des canons sur pattes, vraiment hein ! A filer la trique à un aveugle, je te promets ! La Sherry est ma préférée en ce moment, tu verrais l'engin… ! Dwighty Boy tire une de ces tronches, quand il nous chope ! Et j'avoue, je fais même exprès pour qu'il puisse pas faire autrement que nous mater, bien comme il faut, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire… lui lançant un clin d'oeil complice. J'adore voir sa gueule ! riant et grimaçant pour illustrer davantage ses mots. Je me demande même comment elle a fait pour être avec un type pareil, entre nous…"

Il se penche, pour être encore plus proche, pour être sur la jeune femme qui ne bronche pas, qui n'esquisse aucun mouvement de recul.

"Mais toi, là, si petite, si insignifiante et fragile, mais si… sauvage !... lui soufflant son sourire dans la figure. Tu t'es faite défoncer par les hommes et par la vie, en vérité… et rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de tout péter pour toi ! écartant les bras d'enthousiasme, avide de conquête, Lucille voltigeant et sifflant sur sa gauche.

\- Elles aussi ont dû souffrir, tu sais… d'une voix calme, et plus basse, alors qu'elle se retourne pour commencer à préparer quelque chose à boire ou à manger.

\- Sans doute, mais elles n'en ont pas les marques gravées sur la peau, posant délicatement la batte contre le plan de travail, s'assurant qu'elle ne glisse pas au sol, pour venir glisser ses mains impatientes sous son maillot, se penchant sur sa nuque. Elles sont si lisses, si soignées. Parce que la vérité dans tout ça, c'est que t'es même pas très belle, et que je ne t'aurais même pas vue, dans notre vie d'avant… Comme quoi, ce nouveau monde nous a tous transformés… et pas toujours pour le pire, tu vois… posant ses lèvres tièdes à la base du cou de la jeune femme qui ne bronche pas.

Emma continue de chercher, de faire. Mais collé contre son dos, la bouche parcourant sa nuque, Negan la fait encore pivoter face à lui, n'y tenant visiblement plus. Il fait sauter d'un geste expert les boutons du jean de la jeune femme qui ne dit mot, les bras ballants, regardant au-delà de lui, tandis qu'il défait sa propre ceinture et son vêtement, avant de l'attraper par le bassin, comme à sa manière, pour l'asseoir d'abord sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu fais toujours ton poids plume…" souffle-t-il dans un sourire gourmand quand, déséquilibrée, Emma ne peut que s'attacher à son cou et venir le tenir tout contre elle retenant une expiration d'appréhension, alors que ses mèches viennent tomber sur ses épaules à lui, les plus courtes se libérant et lui barrant le visage.

Il la débarrasse brusquement de son pantalon alors que ses sandales sont déjà tombées dans un petit claquement sur le carrelage. Il s'escrime mais elle ne fait rien pour l'aider alors qu'elle sent son excitation monter crescendo quand il la soulève encore et la plaque contre le placard voisin pour entrer en elle sans plus de douceur. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement durant une seconde avant de reprendre sa besogne.

Puis, il l'embarque, toujours soudés, jusqu'à une table trônant dans la pièce, démunie de chaises, où il allonge à demi sa partenaire.

"Pourquoi t'as coupé tes putain d'cheveux n'importe comment ?" articule-t-il en se penchant pour attraper quelques mèches plus courtes étalées sur la table, plus proches de son visage, la fixant de son regard perçant, cessant une seconde ses coups de boutoir.

La jeune femme qui ne prend pas la peine de répondre, tourne la tête, lui présentant son crâne rasé.

"Tu croyais que ça allait me refroidir, peut être ? Sauf que les torturées aussi, ça me fait bander trop fort… surtout si je sais qu'elles se torturent à cause de moi, pour _moi_ , en pensant à _**moi** **…**_ s'allongeant une seconde sur elle en reprenant son va et vient sec, martelant chacun de ses mots le dénommant par autant de violents coups de rein, sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

Toujours en elle, il se redresse, et relève son maillot de son ventre plat et frémissant, caressant sa peau encore marbrée de zones bleues, meurtrie d'une grande empreinte de semelle de chaussure encore très sombre. Dans sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée par son effort, Negan se contente de froncer les sourcils.

Encore quelques coups de reins qui font crisser les pieds de la table sur le sol, et il redresse Emma pour aller s'affaler dans le seul fauteuil en mauvais état de la pièce, la gardant toujours imbriquée sur lui. Leur mouvement brusque le fait lâcher un rire quand il sent qu'elle s'empale encore davantage.

Emma expire une nouvelle fois dans la chute et ne réagit pas au rire dans son oreille. Saisie d'une impression de déjà-vu trop forte, elle tourne la tête rapidement vers sa droite, persuadée qu'elle va y découvrir quelqu'un. Mais Daryl n'est pas là, à son grand soulagement.

"Hey… c'est pas le moment de bâiller aux corneilles là, finis moi…" râle-t-il d'abord dans un reproche puis dans une supplication, tandis que la femme sur lui commence sa lente danse du ventre.

Emma revient à lui, se redressant en mouvant lentement mais fermement son bassin sur le sien. Elle fixe les yeux mi clos de l'homme sous elle alors qu'elle pose une main sur son propre bas-ventre. Retenant sa répulsion, elle sent et visualise un ver gras, aveugle, et affamé qui se meut lascivement en elle.

Il ouvre les yeux soudain avec un sourire paresseux.

"Libère Daryl, vient lui murmurer Emma à l'oreille, d'une voix grave, en s'étirant sur lui sans cesser sa danse addictive. Libère moi de Rick… et ne fais aucun mal à Olivia ni aucune fille d'Alexandria… parce que c'est moi ta femme ici, et personne d'autre…

\- Ho Ho… roucoule-t-il alors qu'elle se redresse, sérieuse et appliquée à accélérer sa tâche. Oui... Madame… je ne voudrais pas me frotter au courroux de ta jalous…" ne pouvant terminer sa phrase, les soulevant tout deux par la seule force de son plaisir.

Encore un court instant et il en a terminé.

"Merci ma douce pour ce moment toujours précieux en ta compagnie… dit il, lui tournant le dos, en bouclant sa ceinture, après avoir récupéré Lucille dans la cuisine. Je vais goûter la citronnade d'Olivia qui doit commencer à m'attendre… Et aère un peu ici, ça sent vraiment le renfermé…" lâche-t-il, amusé, en sortant.

Emma reste encore un moment dans le fauteuil, recroquevillée, le corps brûlant de contradictions.

Elle le hait.

Indéniablement. Viscéralement.

Les jambes repliées contre elle, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, la tête vide, posée sur le dossier, elle regarde par la fenêtre, ailleurs, ne sentant pas son poing serré s'enfonçant de toutes ses forces dans la chaleur de son ventre blotti, martelant son nombril sans relâche.

Mais elle l'aime.

Intimement.

Quand elle le sait à sa merci, comme il y a quelques minutes. Parce que ce n'est finalement qu'un homme. Parce qu'elle doit tout faire pour protéger les siens.

Et que si Rick ne sait, ou ne parvient pas à l'éliminer à sa manière, elle, elle sait déjà qu'il suffira de couper le ver.

A la base.


	10. Chapter 10

_**7x08**_

 _ **Comme prévu, voici mon ultime chapitre pour cette petite fic.**_

 _ **Maintenant que la 7B a débuté, j'ignore, comme à chaque fois vous allez me dire, si je dois continuer…**_

 _ **ou pas.**_

 _ **Vous me dites après ?**_

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'elle est assise là, recroquevillée dans son fauteuil sentant la poussière, les jambes et les pieds nus, enlacés d'un de ses membres, la tête vide et perdue. Le bras douloureux d'avoir frappé.

Dans un soupir, Emma se décide à se lever, lentement, douloureusement, les entrailles meurtries des attaques intimes de Negan, comme des siennes, auto-infligées.

Elle ramasse ses sandales et ses linges abandonnés près du plan de travail de la cuisine, dont elle se revêt rapidement, honteusement même.

Elle va pour sortir par la porte d'entrée de la maison inoccupée, mais elle aperçoit le dos d'une femme aux cheveux crépus, passant juste devant, dans la rue. Dans un réflexe instinctif dont elle ignore vraiment la raison, Emma préfère reculer, passer par derrière et rester discrète. Elle n'a pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à un des sbires du grand homme.

A l'arrière de la maison, elle parvient à se faufiler à travers un des thuyas morts de la haie qui coupe ce jardin du sien. Elle trottine sans bruit jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa maison, fermant la porte vitrée derrière elle, dans un soupir de soulagement, comme si elle craint de se faire gronder par un adulte.

Fidèle à son habitude inconsciente, elle écoute encore une seconde le silence, pour se rassurer, pour être convaincue de la sécurité que lui offre toujours son cocon, fidèle à lui-même.

Elle soulève alors son maillot par dessus sa tête, se sachant seule, en se dirigeant d'un pas trop pressé vers sa salle de bain.

Sale. Elle se sent si sale. Sale à la démangeaison.

Etrangère. Etrangère de son propre corps. Etrangère à Alexandria.

Assassine. Assassine du monstre qu'elle sait avoir en elle. Assassine du géniteur.

Infidèle. Infidèle à ses pensées et à ses valeurs. Infidèle à Daryl et à son groupe tout entier.

Ses doigts rapides et habiles terminent une des nombreuses tresses fines qu'elle noue dans ses cheveux humides, fixant la mèche qu'elle a coupé trop courte et qui lui barre dorénavant le front jusqu'à la lèvre, en une anglaise souple et large, à la fois trop longue et trop courte pour se caler gentiment derrière un de ses oreilles. Mais elle ne se voit pas davantage dans le miroir devant elle. Elle lutte intérieurement pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'inquiétude qui la guette depuis plusieurs minutes, avide.

Daryl n'est plus là. Ni dans le jardin, ni dans l'escalier, ni même là, contre le chambranle de la porte à lui baragouiner ses conseils à deux balles avec sa bouille de gamin éternellement renfrogné.

Elle a peur de se formuler que s'il n'est plus là, c'est qu'il est…

Des éclats de voix la font sursauter et jeter un oeil inquiet à la fenêtre derrière elle.

Un attroupement s'est formé devant la 101, et elle est déjà à dévaler les escaliers, finissant d'attacher les boutons de son jean.

Elle ouvre sans plus de discrétion la porte d'entrée et s'avance jusqu'au bord de son perron, réalisant qu'elle est restée pieds nus sur le bois tiède et lisse.

Elle découvre tout le monde, assistant comme à un spectacle de rue, une table de billard est installée sur la voie goudronnée, une partie semble même avoir débutée, sur-réaliste. Negan tourne autour, bavard, démonstratif, mais visiblement contrarié. Toujours impérial. Et il y a une masse là bas, par terre, au pied de la table.

N'est-ce pas la chemise de Spencer ?

Elle n'a rien vu des évènements, mais elle imagine facilement la dangerosité des mots que Spencer a pu débiter, connaissant l'idiotie impulsive et parfois irréfléchie du plus jeune, vis à vis de l'homme en noir.

Puis Negan invite qui veut à continuer la partie visiblement interrompue. Mais personne ne semble oser broncher. Elle l'observe une seconde de plus. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Quelque chose à changé dans sa physionomie. Sa joue est maculée d'une giclée de sang clair. Et puis quoi ? Il s'est rasé ?! Il sait et s'amuse à terroriser le monde qui l'entoure mais il prend encore le temps de se raser au moment où ça lui chante ? Emma lâche un rire sarcastique et cynique. Cet homme devait être un bonheur de surprise avant qu'il ne vire le psychopathe amoral et meurtrier qu'elle connaît.

Toutes à ses pensées, elle ne perçoit pas tout de suite le geste de Rosita.

Le coup de feu explose.

Tout va trop vite.

Rosita est mise à terre.

Negan hurle en exposant Lucille, outré, le visage déformé par la rage.

Emma reste figée, spectatrice de ce film qui défile trop vite sous ses yeux, auquel elle ne comprend rien. Les mots, les gestes, tout va trop vite. Elle sait pourtant que si un coup de feu part, il sera bien réel… mais ses pieds nus restent sur le perron, ancrés, immuables.

Elle serre le pilier de bois du perron sans en avoir conscience.

Un autre coup de feu retentit. Elle n'a pu voir qu'Arat qui, sous l'ordre glacial de son chef, a pivoté sur elle-même, au hasard, fixant la 101, et visant Carl. C'est tout ce que le cerveau choqué d'Emma a pu comprendre, tandis que ses ongles s'enfoncent de toutes leurs forces dans le bois du pilier sous ses doigts.

Olivia et Carl tombent et restent invisibles, là-bas, derrière la balustrade de la 101.

Puis, avec un semblant de soulagement, Emma aperçoit enfin Rick, même s'il a l'air totalement défait.

Mais qui est serein face à Negan ? Pas ses propres hommes, même pas ses lieutenants, ni même Dwight.

Alors elle subit, comme eux tous. Ils subissent encore Negan et sa présence écrasante. Ils subissent l'exposé rapide que l'homme en noir fait au chef d'Alexandria, médusé.

Aux mots emportés de Negan, Rick se retourne à son tour vers sa maison d'où se redresse Carl timidement, blanc comme un linge, en larmes.

Emma porte ses mains à sa bouche, étouffant un cri paradoxal, quand elle voit surgir lentement Carl, envahie par le chagrin de la perte de son amie Olivia et le soulagement encore plus grand de la survie du garçon ; avant de s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Le cerveau en saturation, la jeune femme n'entend plus ni cris, ni protestations, ne comprend même pas le départ forcé d'Eugene.

Elle n'entend que le rire grave, en ricochet, de son cauchemar bien vivant.

.

.

 _Gabriel tourne la tête en entendant les pas sur l'échelle de bois, avant de voir le visage de la jeune femme surgir et venir vers lui sur le guet._

" _Tu n'es finalement pas partie avec Rick ?_

 _\- Aaron a besoin de moi… Judith a besoin de moi aussi… regardant le bois qui s'étire à leurs pieds._

 _\- Il y a encore des mamans et des papas de substitution pour la petite dure à cuire, tu sais… souriant doucement. J'en fais d'ailleurs partie. Cette enfant est une bénédiction. Chaque jour._

 _\- Elle nous donne bien plus à tous qu'elle ne reçoit... hochant la tête. Je suis bien d'accord avec ça..._

 _\- Quant à Aaron, c'est un grand garçon et Éric est là…_

 _\- Il a aussi été là pour moi… alors pour l'instant…._

 _\- Emma… je voulais m'excuser pour… l'autre fois… commence l'homme de foi, prudent. Pour ne pas t'avoir défendue…. baissant la tête._

 _Tu m'as couverte, tu en as descendus quelques uns qui étaient vraiment sur le point de me mordre, Gabriel… tu ne te rends pas compte de l'importance de ton poste ici… lui souriant gentiment._

 _\- Non… je ne parle pas de l'autre jour… je parle de… Negan…_

 _\- Ho… prenant le temps d'une respiration. C'était mon choix tu sais… regardant à nouveau le ciel. C'est sûr que j'avais plutôt espéré une riposte...souriante. Mais on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?… le regardant encore de son regard doux. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout Gabriel. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, vraiment._

 _L'homme noir lui rend un sourire plein de reconnaissance et de culpabilité mêlées, en lui serrant doucement l'avant bras de gratitude._

" _Maintenant, ce n'est que mon avis, mais je me dois de te le dire. Tu n'es pas une simple habitante d'Alexandria. Tu ne l'as jamais été… Tu es une combattante. Tu fais partie du groupe de Rick, et ce, depuis le début… marquant un pause, le temps d'une inspiration profonde attrapant le regard orange de sa voisine. Tu dois le rejoindre à la Colline, Emmanuelle."_

.

.

Rick a pris sa décision. Face à son groupe, il leur demande une dernière fois :

"Vous êtes avec moi ?"

Il trouve les réponses dans les regards face à lui, tous déterminés : Carl, Michonne, Tara, Rosita. Toutes positives.

Sauf Emma qui regarde ses pieds, le visage pâle, fermé, barré de tresses fines et de boucles plus courtes.

Intrigué, Rick s'approche d'elle lentement, suffisamment pour venir faire entrer la pointe de ses bottes poussiéreuses dans son champ de vision rivé au sol.

"Emma ?" demande-t-il doucement, comme pour la faire revenir parmi eux.

L'échine pliée au dessus de la petite femme, il suit d'abord son regard et dans le prolongement, il réalise qu'elle a les pieds nus. Alors, davantage inquiet soudain, il l'attrape souplement par le bras et avance sur elle, la faisant reculer à petits pas précipités pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart, levant son bras libre comme pour déclarer un temps mort aux autres membres du groupe, derrière eux.

Il fait encore quelques pas contre elle, réalisant qu'il la traite lui aussi comme une créature dominée ; chose qu'il ne ferait sûrement avec aucune autre femme de sa famille. Et il s'en veut instantanément.

Mais Emma ne va pas bien.

Ses pieds nus l'attestent.

Et il se doit d'en avoir le coeur net avant d'aller plus avant avec elle.

"Emma… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas venir à la Colline avec nous ? dit il de sa voix la plus douce.

Elle se contente de secouer la tête sans décrocher son regard du sol.

"Tu as travaillé si dur, tu es prête maintenant…l'encourage-t-il. Tu n'es plus une fermière. Tu es un soldat.

\- Judith… Olivia n'est plus là pour Judith… souffle-t-elle enfin, obligeant l'homme à se courber encore pour venir poser sa tempe contre le crâne rasé plus bas, afin de pouvoir entendre le murmure des mots timides.

\- Francine va s'en occuper, Gabriel va s'en charger… posant sa main gauche sous son oreille droite dans un geste rassurant, se surprenant lui-même à vouloir la protéger, la rassurer, à son tour, pour la première fois.

\- Il était avec les enfants. Et j'ai voulu l'éloigner d'eux…

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?... se raidissant en n'osant comprendre les mots.

\- Il avait Judith dans les bras, alors je me suis approchée. Je ne savais pas qu'il était à Alexandria. Je revenais de la parcelle que j'ai désherbée au nord, j'allais demander des graines à Oliv…s'interrompant à l'évocation du prénom de son amie perdue. Et il était là, sur ton perron, avec Carl... et Judith sur ses genoux, riant fort et plaisantant tout seul…secouée d'un subit frisson. Il m'a vue et je n'ai voulu que lui enlever Judith des mains. Carl était vraiment terrorisé quand je lui ai rendu sa soeur.

\- Il a fait quoi aux enfants ? glacial.

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Je pense. Rien à Judith, en tous cas… Je voulais juste l'en éloigner, l'en distraire…

\- Et vous avez fait quoi ? redoutant déjà la réponse.

\- Je l'ai emmené dans une des maisons inoccupées. Je ne pouvais pas le faire rentrer chez moi… avec Daryl à l'intérieur… poussant un soupir. Et il a pris ce qu'il me prend... d'habitude…

Rick réalise que les doigts de sa main droite se sont refermés à la racine des cheveux d'Emma, derrière son oreille, crispés, solides, bloqués.

Ses yeux se reportent encore au sol mais il découvre qu'Emma a un de ses poings contre son bas ventre, recouvert de son autre main, ouverte, camouflant son lent mouvement d'enfoncement sous son nombril. Il ne commente pas et ne tente pas d'arrêter son geste alors qu'un frisson remonte le long de son échine. Il ne comprend pas vraiment le sens de ce geste, n'y voyant qu'une profonde névrose qu'il n'a pas le temps d'analyser là, maintenant. Mais il ressent pourtant une profonde tristesse pour la femme, seule et perturbée, contre lui.

"Je lui ai dit que je ne te ferai aucun mal… continue Emma. Je lui ai fait promettre de libérer Daryl, de me libérer de toi, et de ne pas s'en prendre à Olivia ni à aucune femme d'Alexandria, récite-t-elle encore. En échange de… même s'il va me dire qu'il n'y est pour rien pour Olivia, lâchant un rire sarcastique et triste.

\- En échange de quoi Em' ?! restant concentré.

\- … on dirait que je lui plais vraiment... beaucoup… le ton surpris quant à ce fait, comme le réalisant en le formulant à vox haute. Et comme il prend très au sérieux l'engagement du mariage… relevant enfin son regard délavé sur le flic qui la fixe, pantois.

\- Tu as fait… quoi ?!... secouant la tête dans un refus total. Je vais chercher Daryl, Em' d'accord ?! J'te ramène Daryl, déclare-t-il alarmé et catégorique.

Rick se convainc que son ami est la seule solution à l'annulation de cette situation qui ne peut pas être à ses yeux.

"Il n'est plus là. ..

\- Qui n'est plus là ? perdu, encore, par les propos un peu décousus de la femme près de lui.

\- Daryl… il n'est plus dans le jardin, plus dans la maison.. ça veut dire que…

\- Il n'est pas mort, Emma… secouant la tête, exprimant davantage tout haut son déni de cette perte éventuelle.

\- Peut être… elle-même moins convaincue. Il ne veut en tout cas plus de moi après ce que je viens de faire…Je le comprendrai...se parlant à elle-même, en haussant les épaules faiblement, regardant ailleurs.

\- Vous verrez ça tout les deux… soudain gêné de la tournure plus intime de leur conversation, voulant y couper court.

Se recentrant mentalement, Rick prend une dernière fois le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains, délicatement, pour l'obliger à le regarder une seconde en face, plongeant son regard d'eau dans l'automne du sien.

"Reste ici un ou deux jours, si tu veux. Mais si tu changes d'avis, rejoins nous à la Colline. Tu sauras venir toute seule, oui ? La laissant hocher la tête toujours entre ses mains. Change d'avis, je t'en prie... Daryl a besoin de toi, ta famille a besoin de toi. _J'ai_ besoin de toi Em', tu sais ça, hein ?"

* * *

 _ **Voila voila… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s ?**_

 ** _Vous, vous ne m'avez pas déçue... merci d'avoir lu jusque là, merci merci merci... même si je ne vous ai pas entendu, je vous ai vu..._**

 ** _Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui comptent, qui m'aident tant. Merci merci merci d'être là, de partir et revenir..._**

 _ **Alors... A bientôt ?**_


End file.
